Haruhi and the Host Wars
by Hita-Chan
Summary: On Hiatus... AU-ish and definitely expect OOC-ness. Haruhi falls for one of the hosts but also has all of them supporting feelings for her as well. They are all going to try to win her heart, some more differently than others. Haruhi/? Full summary inside. Sorry the photo got butchered...
1. Chapter 1

**Haruhi and The Host Wars**

Summary: Warning: AU-ish and definitely expect OOC-ness. Haruhi falls for one of the hosts but also has all of them supporting feelings for her as well. They are all going to try to win her heart, some more differently than others. Haruhi eventually finds out and is afraid of the outcome, she also realizes unknown feelings she had been holding for a few other hosts. How is this going to end? Haruhi/? There will be coarse language and violence between hosts. Don't read if don't like, but please read if you dont mind it.

Rating: T

Pairing: Haruhi/?

A/N: I know that I still have one unfinished story and a story that is currently on hiatus. But I had to write this otherwise it would have been left forgotten in my laptop, and I just can't stand it when I do that to my stories. So I had to at least get chapter one of this written, and I have done a pretty god job of keeping my other story Fear Restriction updated, so I figured I could write this one. This will also be anime based so nothing should go with the manga. And this is basically just a opening. Okay I'll stop chattering and let you get to the actual story now. But one more thing,

Disclaimer: HitachiinGirl1 does not own Ouran High School Host Club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Haruhi POV

I hosted my customers like usual, waiting for today's hosting session to end. But it just didn't seem to want to end. I wanted to ask the guys for a favor, I know I don't do that very often but I figured I could at least try knowing that Tamaki would love to do something for me.

"I apologize ladies, but hosting hours are done for the day. We can't wait to see all of your lovely faces after the holiday break." The usual ending call made by Kyoya came.

I internally sighed happily. I just have to figure out how to ask Tamaki without him freaking out or whatever. As soon as all of the girls were gone I went up to Tamaki, who was resting in his hosting spot.

"Um, Tamaki-sempai, can I ask you for a favor?" I asked shyly.

I looked up at him to see him looking at me and he blinked twice before he nodded happily.

"Of course my dear Haruhi! What may I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could, um, maybe arrange for the host club to do something over break? I want to leave the house because my father will be spending the whole break with one of his clients and I don't want to be bored." I asked finishing with an explanation.

He looked at me and he grinned merrily. Uh-oh…..what have I just brought upon myself?

"Why of course my dear Haruhi! I would be honored to arrange this little trip! Do you have any suggestions as to where we should go?" he exclaimed a little too loudly for my liking.

The twins sauntered up to us curious as to what was going on.

"What's going on, boss?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, we could here you shouting from in the changing room." Kaoru added.

"Haruhi has proposed we all go somewhere for the break!" Tamaki announced.

At this Honey looked up from his cake eating now shocked and intrigued.

"Really, Haru-chan? You willingly want to spend time with us?" he asked.

'Well the way he just put that made me sound like some cold hearted jerk…' Haruhi thought to herself.

"Yeah. I don't want to spend the whole break by myself. And I would have nothing to do, so I decided to ask Tamaki-sempai."

"Yay! You hear that Takashi? Haru-chan wants to spend the whole entire break with us! Doesn't that sound like fun?" Honey asked his cousin.

Mori slightly smiled and nodded.

By now Kyoya had walked over to where we were all gathered and had his notebook open and writing who knows what in it.

"Hmm, where do you suppose we go Haruhi?" he questioned.

"I don't know. I don't really care either. I got a passport, if that helps."

"Really Haruhi?" the twins chorused.

"Yeah. My dad bought it for me, knowing that if I ever got invited to go somewhere out of the country with you guys, I could go."

"Yes, Ranka told me of that."

I groaned. I still hated that my dad and Kyoya-sempai were always talking about me behind my back.

"Oh, oh! I know!" Kaoru suddenly exclaimed.

"Where do you think Kaoru?" I asked with actual curiosity.

"We should go to Hikaru and I's family's private beach down in the Philippines. You would love it Haruhi."

I thought about it for a minute before breaking into a big grin.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed.

"Wow, Haruhi. You sure are in a good mood." Hikaru commented.

I nodded, I didn't know why but I was.

"We'll be picking you up later tonight around seven thirty so be ready." The twins told me.

"I will. See you all later!" I called before gathering my things and leaving the music room.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

In Music Room 3

"Kyoya-sempai, do you know if anything is happening with her?" Hikaru questioned looking at the door that Haruhi had just exited.

"Nothing that I know of."

"Well she's acting quite strangely." Kaoru said.

"Yes, I do agree with you."

"Maybe Haru-chan just can't wait for break?" Honey suggested.

The others shrugged.

"We'll pick you guys up later. Ja ne~" the twins said, before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Haruhi's POV<p>

7:15 at Haruhi's House

'Leave dad a note, check.

Pack everything, check.

Extra swimsuit, check.

Okay now I just have to get dressed.' I went through the mental check list. I ran to my room and dug through my drawers. I can finally take off this wrap. I have to wear it every day and I hate it. I suppose I should keep it on and shock the others when we go swimming. I already know my swimsuits will shock them, but if they see that I'm no longer miss flat as a cutting board. I can't wait to see their reactions. Not even my dad knows that I've grown in that section either so they will be the first to know and see.

Well there that and the fact that they'll get to see my hair. I have let it grow out and it now goes to the middle of my back, I just have been wearing a wig because I didn't want the host club to find out. My dad knows about the hair of course, because he's the one who told me to keep it long and that he would get a wig for me. And surprisingly it worked.

I looked in the mirror at my unclothed self and realized how different I looked. I have actually started to get a little bit more curves and I mean a little. My chest is actually a size B. At least it should be. I have actually tanned a little. I have grown a few inches so I'm now standing at 5' 02" but Honey hasn't looked any shorter, maybe he's growing in height along with me.

I shrugged and put the wrap back on and threw on a black and purple striped shirt that had almost a wave hem on the end. I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans my dad had cut into Capri's. I looked at myself now dressed and smiled in satisfactory. I won't dress like a guy during the break just to make the twins, Tamaki, and Honey happy. Not Honey as much as the other two but still for him.

I brushed my hair out and looked at it. Should I wear the wig? Or just keep it down and they can see it right away? I'll just put it into a high ponytail. I had just finished when I heard a knock at my door and the doorbell go off three times in a row. I smiled and slid my cell phone into my pocket and grabbed my three bags and left my room.

I opened the door and smiled at them. I opened it wider and told them to come in while I finished up. They took a seat around the table while a closed the door. Honey was the first to notice, when I whipped around it spun around giving itself away.

"Haru-chan! Your hair!" Honey shouted happily.

I smiled. The others turned to look thinking something bad had happened but all gasped in shock at it.

"M-My beautiful daughter is wearing a wig! It looks fabulous on you Haruhi!" Tamaki announced.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Okay so they are all lot more stupid then I thought.

"You guys, it's not a wig. It's real." I stated pulling on it to prove my point.

They all gasped.

"But how?" the twins asked.

"I've been wearing a wig for the past, um, five months is it? Yeah five months." I explained walking into the kitchen to read the note I left for dad.

"Oh, that makes sense." They all replied.

I shook my head at them and smiled. "Ready?"

"Yeah~ Let's go!" Honey cheered running for the door.

Mori followed him and grabbed my two largest bags. The twins got up and followed them out and I came out with Tamaki and Kyoya, grabbing my small carry-on and locking the door.

We all got seated. Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, and Tamaki sat on one side. Honey, Mori, and I sat across from them. It was a quiet car ride. When we pulled into the airport, Mori got out first and grabbed my two bags and his own plus Honey's on top of that.

"Ano, Mori-sempai, I can take my bags. It's all right. You seem to have enough to carry." I said trying to get him to give me bags.

He shook his head and continued walking.

"Oh, uh, then thank you."

He nodded. And we all continued walking in. We were soon told our flight got delayed until nine, so we all had to sit in the uncomfortable airport chairs. Honey fell asleep around eight-thirty. And everyone else was still awake, but barely. Well okay I was perfectly awake. I was talking to one of the other passengers of our flight. He was actually really interesting.

"So, Haruhi… This will be your very first time to the Philippines'?" he asked in his smooth accent.

"Yeah. Is it your first time?"

"No, that is my home. I grew up there, but I come to visit my family here in Japan quite often."

I nodded and smiled. "That's very sweet of you, Ramiere (pronunciation: Ra-mirror)."

He smiled at me. "Thank you. You are a very kind young woman."

"Thank you very much!" I exclaimed.

"Are those men friends of yours?" he asked gesturing to the guys.

"Yeah…" I trailed off looking over to them.

All of them had fallen asleep.

"They are very lucky then." Ramiere told me.

I was confused at what he meant by that. "What do you mean?"

He looked at me. "They are lucky to be friends with such a nice, caring, and beautiful woman such as yourself. I would have to say that I would definitely be very, very lucky." He grabbed my hand and his lips ever so slightly brushed the top of my knuckles.

I'm pretty sure my face had tinted a light shade of red. Wait, I was blushing? That's very unusual. Ramiere must be very talented, because none of the hosts can even make me blush.

"Your way too kind, Ramiere, really." I stammered.

He shook his head, smiling.

"Attention to all passengers boarding the flight to the Philippines' your flight is ready to board. Please make your way to the loading dock, thank you." The announcer said.

I sighed and looked at the boys. None of them had even flinched. Well I better get them up….

I smiled to Ramiere. "Bye Ramiere. I see you later, I guess.".

"Good bye Haruhi. Kinawiwilihan ko pakikipag-usap sa iyo. Umaasa ako maaari naming makipag-usap muli agad (I enjoyed talking to you. I hope we can talk again soon)." Ramiere said some in his home language, Filipino. I recognized it but did not know what he said.

I went to go start waking up the guys. I tapped Kaoru on the shoulder and tapped Hikaru's leg with my foot. They both groaned and woke up.

"Time to go." I stated.

I woke up Mori by shaking his shoulder slightly. He nodded and lifted Honey onto his shoulders. I looked to see the twins had gotten Tamaki up. I walked cautiously over to Kyoya.

"Kyoya-sempai. We have to get on the flight." I said into his ear.

He moved and turned. I poked his back. He growled.

"Go away, Tamaki…" he muttered.

"KYOYA-SEMPAI!"

He shot up and glared around until he caught sight of me.

"What Haruhi?"

"We need to board the plane."

He sighed and got up. We all walked to the flight, where I could see Ramiere talking to a frustrated flight attendant. I ran ahead worried about what was going on.

"What's going on, Ramiere?" I asked.

"See she's right here! Now hold the flight." Ramiere said pointing to me.

The flight attendant huffed and stalked back onto the plane.

"What was that about?"

"The plane was about to take off but I told her that there was still more people coming."

"Thank you, Ramiere." I said hugging him.

He hugged me back. We released when I heard about three different throats being cleared. I looked back and saw the hosts.

"Hi guys. Let's board the plane!" I said running through the gate and onto the hallway thing. I took my seat and watched as the hosts and Ramiere boarded and took their seats.

"Hey you're in my seat." I heard a voice say.

I looked up and saw Kaoru smirking at me. I smiled at him and scooted over to the next seat. He sat down next me and we sat in silence. The flight attendant came around with pillows and blankets. Kaoru and I set ours up so it was like one huge blanket. I smiled at him and he smiled back. A little while later Kaoru had fallen back asleep. I looked out the window and I eventually fell asleep too.

I awoke to find warm breathing on the top of my head. I blinked and realized that I had my head rested on none other than Kaoru's shoulder. He was still asleep so I carefully removed my head and sat back up straight. I peeked out the window to find that we were above nothing but water and clouds.

* * *

><p>Hey so what did you think? Should I continue? Let me know in a review!<p>

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

**Haruhi and The Host Wars**

A/N: Thank you silentrose4 (loved your comment by the way XD) and loves2readandwrite. Oh and I thought I should just put this in here, Ramiere is only going to be Haruhi's friend. There will be no romance or even romantic suggestiveness at all. Just thought I should say it now.

Disclaimer: HitachiinGirl1 does not own Ouran High School Host Club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Haruhi's POV

"Attention passengers, we will be landing. Please make sure your seat belts are fastened." The pilot said.

I fastened my seat belt and looked at Kaoru. He was fast asleep and had his seat belt off. I reached over him and grabbed the buckle and pulled it over his waist and clicked it into place before watching the scenery outside the window. Kaoru jolted awake as soon as we hit the ground.

"W-What's going on?" he asked panicked.

"We're only landing, idiot. Calm down." I laughed.

He blushed embarrassed and looked away. As soon as the plane connected with the dock, I got up with Kaoru as he led me off the plane. He went to go find a bathroom while I sat down and waited for the others.

"Hey Haruhi!" I heard Ramiere call out.

I turned to look at him. "Hey Ramiere."

"Did you enjoy the flight?" he asked me.

I nodded. "It was great."

"Great. I hope to see you around. Good bye Haruhi."

"Bye Ramiere." I said giving him a good bye hug.

He returned it before he released and walked away waving as he did so.

I smiled and sat back down. Still waiting for the others and Kaoru to come meet me. I looked at the clock and it read eight in the morning. I whistled while waiting.

I looked back at the clock, eight-thirty. Where were they? I stood up and started walking around.

"Hikaru, Kaoru?" I called out.

I heard nothing in return. I was getting kind of scared.

"Mori-sempai? Honey-sempai?"

I walked some more and looked around me for anyone that at least semi familiar.

"Tamaki-sempai? Kyoya-sempai?"

I searched frantically for them. I was completely alone and terrified.

"You guys!" I shouted knowing that if they heard they would recognize my voice.

I actually had the sudden sense to cry. And I was about ready to. I didn't even have my phone. It was in my bag that was in luggage pick up. Or if Mori grabbed it then it was with him.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Tamaki! Honey! Mori! Kyoya! Anybody!" I all out screamed.

I don't know how they could not here my screams. I felt the tears coming and realized that I couldn't hold them back. Not that I even wanted to at this point. I cried and cried, the tears rolling down my cheeks as I continued my searching.

"I thought this would be fun. I most certainly did not plan for this to happen, nor is this fun in any way, shape, or form." I mutter to myself.

I stopped for a breath and looked around. I had no idea where in the hell I was, and that scared the hell out of me. Would they even find me? Well now that is a stupid question. They would send in Kyoya's secret police force to search for me if they had to. So I decided to turn around and go back the way I came. When I got there I realized that it was already going on nine thirty. I sat back down and decided to wait it out, while crying.

* * *

><p>Yes there still will be another chapter tonight but I have to do some things and figured I would just post this. Its short so don't comment on that because the first chapter was WAY longer then I meant it to be. Also I was going to post this tonight even without reviews. I am not a review beggar so I just update whenever I can. Well ~R&amp;R~ please!<p>

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	3. Chapter 3

**Haruhi and The Host Wars**

Disclaimer: HitachiinGirl1 does not own Ouran High School Host Club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Normal POV

With the Hosts

Back to when Kaoru went to the bathroom.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru called out running up to his mirror image as he left the bathroom.

"Hikaru!"

"Yeah, yeah, congratulations. You may now come with us to go get the baggage." Kyoya muttered.

And so off they went to get the luggage, while a certain brunette sat waiting for Kaoru's return and the others' appearance. As they walked, Honey couldn't shake the feeling that he was forgetting something.

"There's the baggage center!" the twins said pointing it out.

And so they all got their bags. They never realized until Mori grabbed the girl's luggage.

"Here you go Haru….-chan." Honey said looking for the girl. "Haru-chan?"

"Honey-sempai what's wrong?" Tamaki asked.

"Where's Haru-chan?"

That's all he needed to say before everyone started freaking out.

"Damn it!" Hikaru screamed.

"Oh no! I left her to go to the bathroom, figuring you guys would find her!" Kaoru said.

"Come on, let's go look for her." Kyoya said already walking off.

"Wait for us! Kyoyaaaa!" Tamaki shouted after his best friend.

They all followed Kaoru as he led them to where he had left Haruhi.

"And she was sitting right…..here! Or at least was…" Kaoru said in dismay at seeing that she was gone.

"She probably went to go look for us!" Honey exclaimed.

"Why can't she just stay put?" Hikaru shouted in a frustrated manner.

"Well let's get searching. We should split up and we will meet back here after we have searched our area. Tamaki you're with me. Hikaru and Kaoru will be together. Then Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai together. Okay?" Kyoya instructed.

"Yes!" everyone else cheered.

"Good. Let's go." Kyoya told Tamaki as they walked to the right.

"Come on Kaoru!" Hikaru called already going left.

"I guess that we're going straight then, right Takashi?" Honey asked.

"Ah."

And off everyone went. Off on their searches for the girl they all loved deeply, whether they knew it or not.

"Hikaru? Kaoru?" Kyoya heard the call and immediately led Tamaki towards it.

But by the time they got there, there was no sign of her. Kyoya sighed. Tamaki looked saddened and continued going straight.

"You guys!" they all heard.

They all ran towards it. They all got there all they saw was each other.

"Any luck?" the twins asked.

The other four shook their heads.

"Us either."

"You guys, what are we gonna do?" Honey asked.

"I don't know sempai. I really don't know."

"Let's head back to the bench and if she's not there, then we'll get the police in here or something."

Everyone nodded and so they headed back.

* * *

><p>Haruhi POV<p>

I cried for…I don't even know how long. All I knew was that I was lost. I didn't know if they knew I was gone, but how couldn't they? I seemed to be so caught up in my thoughts I didn't even hear the sound of pounding footsteps until I was brought into a tight, air stealing hug. I looked for the person hugging me, only to find cute little Honey-sempai.

"H-Honey-sempai?" I asked in astonishment.

How did he find me? I looked around to see he wasn't alone. The others were gathered around us. They all looked disappointed in themselves, but no one looked more saddened then Kaoru. I pulled myself out of Honey's death hug, and slowly approached Kaoru. He was looking down at the ground. I knew I still had tears going down my face. But I had to talk to him. I grabbed his hand which shocked him into looking up. He looked at me and immediately started trying to choke back sobs.

"Kaoru?" I questioned. "Kaoru, look at me."

He looked at me and just stared. I pulled him away from the others and away from everyone, so we could talk in peace.

"Kaoru, why are you so upset? I'm okay. Nothing happened to me."

"I left you. It's my fault that you were left there. Alone. It's my fault that you were crying when we found. And I'm sorry Haruhi. I'm so, so, so sorry. I feel awful!"

I looked at him and couldn't help but smile. He looked at me with confusion in his cat-like eyes.

"No. It's not Kaoru. And I would never blame you, or anyone for that matter. It was an accident, and I'm just glad that you guys found me."

He sniffled. "Really? You aren't mad?"

I laughed. "No. I couldn't ever be. I was just worried, that's all. And no it was not your fault so don't even try to say it."

Kaoru smiled lightly. I smiled back to show that I was fine. We walked back over to the others and we both smiled.

"Let's go people!" I cheered merrily.

They all chuckled and grabbed their bags. Mori handed me mine.

"Thank you Mori-sempai!"

Mori smiled at me and nodded. And so we all left and got into the limo that had been waiting for us for probably a good hour, hour and a half. When we pulled into the drive way I was blown away at the casualness of the building. Yes, it was still huge. Yes, it still was elegant and rich looking. But no, it was not that showy. I mean you could drive right past without even realizing that you passed it.

"Wow…" I whispered as we all got out of the limo.

"You like, Haruhi?" the twins asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. It looks really amazing, yet simple."

The twins laughed, as if there wasn't a care in the world. I liked that about them. Just the way they could laugh so freely. I smiled and grabbed my bags."

"Will one or both of you show me where my room is?" I asked.

They nodded. "Right this way!"

I followed them up some stairs, down a hallway, around a corner, down another hallway, through a living room of sorts, and down one final hallway. They pointed to the third door on the right wall.

"That's your room." They said.

I nodded. Looking at the door, it was white with intricate carvings in it.

"This is our room." They pointed to the one to the left of it.

"That's Kyoya's room." They said pointing to the one across for theirs.

"The one across from yours is the boss's. And the one next to that is Mori-sempai's, and then the one on the other side of yours is Honey-sempai's. We set them up just to accommodate everyone's needs. And there was to be no sharing rooms, or a jointing rooms."

"Nice. I like the set up." I commented.

"Glad you do!"

I opened my door and walked in. The room was big, but at least a bit more reasonable size. The walls were a nice dark blue with white accents for the door frames and window frames. I had a large king bed, with a bed set of blue, white, and gold. I saw a dresser, vanity, two bedside tables, and a wardrobe. I looked over across the room to see a glass sliding door, which seemed to have a balcony. I looked towards the opposite side of my bed and saw two doors. Most likely a closet and bathroom. I set my bags down next to the dresser and walked towards the balcony. I slid open the door and could smell the ocean water. The nice cool breeze felt good. I walked out and saw that all the rooms had balconies and a set of stairs that led down to the beach. I smiled and sighed out of content and peacefulness.

"This will be a great break!" I said happily to myself as I walked back into the room, to unpack my things.

* * *

><p>So? How was it? Am I still doing good? Well three chapters in one night! Awesome! ~R&amp;R~ please!<p>

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	4. Chapter 4

**Haruhi and The Host Wars**

Disclaimer: HitachiinGirl1 does not own Ouran High School Host Club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori.

Chapter 4

When I finished unpacking I head down the hallway and bump into Honey and we both go tumbling down the stairs. We hit the ground with a soft thump…..Uh okay, Ow?

"I'm sorry Honey-sempai."

"I'm sorry too Haru-chan."

We stood there awkwardly for a few moments until Honey spoke up.

"So, where were you going Haru-chan?" he asked curiously.

"Um I was going to go look for you guys."

"Well I was coming to ask you if you wanted to come swimming with us. Do you?"

"Sure. I'd love too!"

"Great! See ya down at the beach Haru-chan!"

I smiled and turned around going back to my room. When I got there I dug through the wardrobe for one of my swimsuits. Time for them to find out, heheheh this will be funny. I grabbed the swimsuit I wanted and locked my bedroom door and quickly got undressed and took the wrap off. I slipped the swimsuit on. Boy were they going to flip out! It was a bikini that showed a little bit more than I thought it was going to. I did a 360 turn to see how it looked and decided I loved it. It was a black and white striped bikini. My dad had bought it for me. I threw on a wrap like thing to cover up.

"And off I go to show them that I am no longer little Miss. Flat-As-A-Cutting-Board." I murmur to myself as I leave my room.

As I walked outside I could see everyone sitting on the sand, apparently waiting for me. As I got closer the twins and Kyoya turned to look at me. They gawked when they saw that from my legs to my feet and up as far as they could see was bare. The wrap covered up everything after mid-thigh. Their eyes looked up higher and saw that my arms and shoulders were bare, except for two thin, string like, straps on each shoulder.

"Hey guys." I said smiling.

"Hey Haruhi." They responded in sync.

I sat down next to them.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Sitting." Mori replied.

I rolled my eyes. "I can see that. I meant why aren't you in the water?"

"We were waiting for you."

"Aw how sweet." I replied half sarcasm.

They all smiled. I pointed to the water gesturing to go out into the water. They all stood and looked at me. Most likely waiting for me to take off the wrap.

"Get on. Go out there. I'll be out there in a minute. I want this to be a surprise."

They all sighed, over dramatically in my opinion. But they got up and went away anyways. As soon as I was sure their backs were turned I quickly threw the wrap off and quickly walked towards the water. The guys still had their backs turned, perfect! I snuck up behind Kaoru and tackled him into the water. We both went down with a splash. We came up and started laughing. The others looked at us and started laughing.

"Haruhiiii! Why did you do that?" Kaoru whined as soon as he was done laughing.

"I'm sorry but I had to! It was hilarious!" I laughed.

He pouted but smiled. I looked around at the guys and smiled, I had really great friends. I believe Hikaru was actually the first to notice the thin-ness of the straps.

"Hey Haruhi. I wanna see your swimsuit. Can you show it to us?"

"Uh…Sure Hikaru. Let's go over to that rock over there." I said pointing to a big flat rock in a spot in the water.

Everyone nodded, quite eagerly if I may add. And we all swam over. I stood up and told them to turn around. They did so and I climbed up.

"Okay. You guys can look."

They all turned and their eyes widened quite hugely. They looked like they would fall out of their head pretty quick.

* * *

><p>Thats it for this chapter!<p>

~R&R~ If you will. I hope to hear from my lovely readers.

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	5. Chapter 5

**Haruhi and The Host Wars**

Disclaimer: HitachiinGirl1 does not own Ouran High School Host Club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori.

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>I started laughing right away. I mean how could you not? They looked so hilarious! They blushed out of embarrassment and eventually started laughing with me. I smiled at them when we finished our laugh session.<p>

"So Haruhi…when'd you start to you know…?" Hikaru asked.

I shrugged smirking at him. "I wish I knew Hikaru. I wish I knew."

He stared at me. I raised my eyebrows at him and he did the same. I finally jumped down from the rock and went in the other direction of the hosts.

"Where are you going now?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Just gonna go swim around, and ya know do some thinking. See you guys later."

There was a silence so I had to turn around just to see that they were still there. Yes, they were. They were just staring at me. I turned around and continued wading farther into the water.

I got far enough away so they could not hear me if I decided to talk to myself.

"Their reactions were quite funny. I really need to figure out my feelings for the guys. I'm so confused at the moment; it's going to drive me insane." I mumbled to myself.

I stopped moving and looked back at where they were when I left. Most of them had retreated off back onto the beach. But Honey and the twins were both still playing out in the water.

"I like all of them as at least friends. Kaoru…Mei keeps telling me we would love cute together. But then she goes and says the same with Mori and Kyoya. She says I'm in deep, deep, deep love with Tamaki. Which I know I'm not. He's like a brother to me, I just don't like, like him. She says Honey and I wouldn't be the best couple but it might work…I kind of do and don't agree with that. I mean my dad would say 'Oh how about that handsome Kyoya boy, or the cute protective one.', whenever I asked him about it. But no one will say anything about Hikaru, which confuses me. Well, Arai said that he didn't know if he would want me to date Hikaru because of his "anger problems", but I don't think he would ever turn abusive, would he?" I asked myself pondering on the idea, but then I shook my head, "Hikaru's not like that, Haruhi! Don't go thinking those kinds of things!"

I sighed deeply.

"Haruhi?" I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

I turned to the shoreline I was by to see Ramiere standing there looking at me in utter shock.

"H-Hi Ramiere." I said waving slightly.

He came closer and looked at me, "You look wonderful."

I blushed deeply, "Uh, um, T-Thank you."

I looked him over and couldn't help but look at his chest and abs. My eyes traced his muscular arms…_Stop that Haruhi! You have enough problems. Don't go checking him out! You guys are only friends._ I shook my head and looked back at his face and smiled.

"No problem. So what are you doing?"

"Oh just swimming around…"

"You know that's a private lake you're in, right? You could get in big trouble if you get caught."

"I know. A friend of mine actually has a beach house done that a way."

"Oh nice. Um so you want to stay and chat or do you have to go?"

"I-I really should be heading back. I'm sorry Ramiere, but it was nice seeing you again!"

"Yes. Want to meet up tomorrow?"

"Oh uh, maybe. I don't know. I'll come back here if I can."

"Okay good bye Haruhi. Ko masisiguro upang tumingin para sa iyo, ang aking magandang diyosa (I will make sure to look for you, my beautiful goddess)."

I blushed and nodded before heading back, and then turned around and started heading back. When I hit the shore I walked back towards the house without saying a thing. I heard someone follow me, but I can't tell by footsteps. Maybe Tamaki or Kyoya? Honey wouldn't be that loud, Mori wouldn't be that quiet or maybe…, the twins…well you never know with them. I stopped walking and so did the footsteps.

"Whoever you are that's following me, go away or I'll personally kill you…" I told them calmly.

"Now, now, Haruhi. That isn't a very nice thing to say." A voice said.

I turned around and saw Kyoya standing there smirking.

* * *

><p>This chapter is dedicated to silentrose4, you should check out her stories. She is the one who helped me get inspiration! Okay now please review and let me know what you guys think of Ramiere, I think he's a bit of a flirt and he seems to love complementing dear Haruhi. Maybe he likes her –gasp- okay I'm going to go start the next chapter!<p>

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	6. Chapter 6

**Haruhi and The Host Wars**

Disclaimer: HitachiinGirl1 does not own Ouran High School Host Club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori.

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>I shot up out of bed. I had sweat beating down my forehead in rapid paces. I noticed my breathing had gone from even and slow to fast and rapid. I looked at the alarm clock next to my bed and stared at it, trying to read the numbers. <em>4:15. Are you kidding me? I barely got four hours of sleep. <em>I groaned and fell back onto my pillow.

All of a sudden there was a brief knock at my door. I, groggily, got up and went to the door. All the while wondering why or who would be at my door this early in the morning. I opened it to reveal Honey. He was standing there switching from one foot to the other, quickly looking around for something, or someone, to come around one of the corners. As soon as he saw that I had opened the door he slid in and shut the door. He turned and smiled brightly at me.

"Okay, what's going on Honey-sempai? You aren't known for getting up this early. Especially during summer break." I asked, eyeing him suspiciously. He still looked nervous.

"I just wanted to come see you Haru-chan! Is that a bad thing?" he asked all cutesy like.

_Damn it. He just always had to be so cutesy, didn't he? _

"No, I guess it isn't."

"Besides, I don't think that you were sleeping either." He said smoothly.

I gawked at him for a moment before blushing from embarrassment. Was I that obvious?

"Um, I suppose you could say that. I've just had a lot on my mind, that's all."

Honey walked over and plopped down onto my bed. I looked at him; he patted the spot next to him. I walked over and sat down but I moved a little bit farther away from him.

"Oh really? What's running through that smart brain of yours, Haru-chan?" Honey asked.

"It's nothing really. Just futile things, really. No need to make a fuss over it, nor burden you with them."

"No, no! You need to tell me, Haru-chan. Maybe I can help out! I'm a very good therapist."

I gulped slightly. _Oh fantastic. Honey is the last person that I want to tell about this. Especially with what Kyoya was talking about last night…_

_Flashback_

"_Kyoya-sempai…" I say stunned, "W-What can I help you with?"_

"_Nothing, my dear Haruhi." He replied._

_I stared at him. "Um, are you feeling okay? You're acting a bit…strange."_

"_I'm fine. I just thought I would let you know this, all of us club members are holding feelings for you Haruhi. And we will end up showing them to you, to see who can win your heart. So therefore I hope you be prepared from now on. It's by no means to be intimidating or anything of that sort, just a friendly heads up," he smiled at me, "With that said, Haruhi, will you go on a date with me tomorrow?"_

_I froze, along with seemingly everything else. My mouth opened and shut._ Wow um, not expecting that!

"_K-Kyoya-sempai, I'm afraid I have to say no. I already made plans with someone," I say, remembering Ramiere, "I'm sorry."_

_Then I had fled up the stairs and to my room, before he could process what had just happened. _

_End Flashback_

"aru-chan! Haru-chan!" I heard Honey shouting waving his hand in front of my face.

"Mmm, hmm. What? Oh, Honey, sorry. Kind of zoned out there." I replied quietly.

"Oh it's okay. I just got worried when you got all quiet and such." Honey whispered.

"Honey, do you want to go out with me tomorrow?" I blurted out, but soon slapped a hand over my mouth. _What the hell was I thinking! Wait I probably wasn't thinking, was I? Crap! What am I going to do now? _

I cautiously looked over to see a beet red and stunned looking Honey. He was staring at me with his mouth in the form of an 'o'. I gulped slowly, preparing to tell him never mind when,

"Yippee! I would love to Haru-chan! Oh boy! I can't wait! I'll see ya later Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed happily before bursting out of the room and skipping down the hallway mumbling something like, "Yippee! Yay! I got a date with Haru-chan! Yippee!"

I sighed and got up, shut the door and fell down face first onto my bed. I soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Haha! Two chapters in one day! Oh man I am on a roll! There might even be another one. Might be short but there still might be another one! This was interesting to write. I shocked myself when I wrote Honey down. He seemed a little bit odd in this chapter, yes, no? Let me know what you thought about his AND Kyoya's behavior. They both were acting strange. So please review!<p>

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	7. Chapter 7

**Haruhi and The Host Wars**

Disclaimer: HitachiinGirl1 does not own Ouran High School Host Club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori. I own Ramiere!

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>"My head hurts!" I shouted when I woke up.<p>

I looked around the room to see bright lights shining in. I felt movement from next to me. I looked over to see Honey lying in my bed, asleep. I screamed so loud, even I jumped. I sprung out of my bed and far away. When I had jumped I saw the sheets move. He was only in his boxers! I screamed again, this time from being creeped out. I mean how would you feel waking up and seeing one of your friends, that you may or may not like, lying down in your bed and you having absolutely no idea when, or how he got there!

"HARUHI! WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT'S GOING ON?" I heard Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru screaming from out in the hall. The door soon burst open to reveal all of them standing there and panting.

I pointed to my bed, where they all glared at Honey's sleeping figure.

"Honey! You creeper!" Hikaru and Tamaki shouted.

Honey turned and looked at him through half-lidded eyes. They all shrieked and hid behind Mori.

"Mitsukuni…what are you doing in Haruhi's bed?" Mori asked.

Honey's eyes widened, he seemed to be scared that he was found out…or terrified at what I probably thought of him now.

"I-I…" he stuttered helplessly.

I stood up and slowly approached the scared and distressed Honey and ruffled his hair. I smiled down at him.

"It's fine. Just…please don't do that again. You scared me, a lot."

He nodded, grateful that I wasn't angry with him.

"Let's go get some breakfast! I'm starving!" I told them, my stomach growled to make my point.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"But if you all will, and I mean all, go put on a shirt!" I exclaimed, "I do not want to see all of you walking around shirtless! If you want to be shirtless then go outside by the beach! But no! Not when we're inside and not asleep! I won't stand for it."

They all moved out of the room and went to go put on a shirt. I quickly placed on a jean skirt that went a little bit above my knees and a red tank top, threw my hair up into a nice ponytail and rushed downstairs and into the dining hall. I sat down and waited patiently for the guys.

"I just don't see why you had to go sleep in her room, Honey-sempai!" Hikaru exclaimed frustrated at the short blonde.

"I-" Honey went to say, but I cut him off by clearing my throat and glaring at Hikaru.

"I forgave him, so should you. All of you. He didn't do anything completely wrong." I told them sternly.

They all nodded and finally let Honey be. They took their seats and breakfast was brought, making my smile.

"Finally! I was starved!" I exclaimed shoving food into my mouth.

The guys chuckled and started eating in a bit more of a refined way.

When we were all done eating I excused myself and ran off to throw on my swimsuit. I waited an hour and then ran outside into the water and over to where Ramiere was yesterday. I saw him sitting by the beach.

"I'm sorry! Did I make you wait long?" I asked.

He looked up, "No, no. Not at all. I'm just glad you were able to come. Please, come sit up here by me. Let us have a relaxing conversation before you must go."

I smiled and walked up to him before sitting down next to him.

"So, how do you like the Philippines? Nice, yes?"

I nodded, "So far yes. It has been an amazing time here."

"Well I would have to say that nothing is better than spending time with you, aking ginang ng bansa (my lady)."

I smiled at him and pushed him a little, "Stop it. You are way too nice to me Ramiere."

"No, no. I am truly enjoying your company. You are remarkable and I love spending time with you. I just wish I could spend more time with you, then I already can. But alas, I have things to do; as do you I am sure. You came here with your friends they probably want to spend time with you, so I can't be hogging you all to myself."

I just loved his voice, his accent, all of him. _Again! Really Haruhi! Knock it off! _I mentally scolded myself.

"So, how long will you be staying here, Ramiere?"

"Oh probably a couple more weeks, then I'll be heading back out to Japan."

"Oh? Then maybe we could meet up there too. I'll just give you my number and we'll stay in contact."

"Perpekto! Perfect! I love how smart you are, my dear Haruhi!"

I smiled and nodded, "I need to get going. I'm sorry I wish I could stay longer but I promised one of my friends that we could go to town and hang out together all day, and this is kind of killing the all day part."

"It's okay, I understand. But you know where to find me. I'll see you again later Haruhi."

"Okay. Bye Ramiere."

"Paalam (Goodbye)!"

I quickly made my way back to the house and was able to changed right before Honey came knocking on my door.

"Haru-chan! Ready to go?" he called.

"Yep! Let's go!" I exclaimed opening the door to see a very handsome Honey.

"Oh, Honey you look very handsome today." I complimented.

He turned red and I felt sweat on his hand, because I let him hold my hand.

"Thank you Haru-chan! You look very pretty today, like always."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Next time it shall be their date and did they tell the others that they were leaving? What will the others do when they see their gone? What do they think about how close Honey and Haruhi appear to be getting? All shall be revealed next time in, Haruhi and the Host Wars! Review please! I'd still like to know what you guys think of what's going on, your thoughts on Ramiere, what you think the outcome will be, anything you want to tell me. But no flames!<p>

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	8. Chapter 8

**Haruhi and The Host Wars**

Disclaimer: HitachiinGirl1 does not own Ouran High School Host Club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori. I own Ramiere!

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>Third POV<p>

"Hey you guys, have any of you seen Haruhi and Honey-sempai in the last half hour?" the twins asked.

"Now that you mention it, no I haven't." Kyoya responded.

"WHAT! You mean to tell me that Honey-sempai ran off with my daughter!" Tamaki shouted.

"Mm." Mori responded, shaking his head.

"HARUHII! Where have you gone off to with that vicious little devil?" Tamaki wailed from his corner.

"Boss, moping in the corner isn't going to help!" Hikaru shouted.

"Yeah, those two have gotten very close these past few days, and I mean close! Close to as where Honey thinks he can just climb into her bed and sleep there!" Kaoru explained on a shouting basis.

"Yes we have notices. Thank you Kaoru." Kyoya muttered, rubbing his now aching forehead.

"Then we need to do something! If we don't all step up our game then we might as well forfeit! Cause Honey's going to win!" the two shouted.

The other three blinked before a flash of determination and understanding was seen in each of their eyes.

Haruhi POV

"So…Honey-sempai, where do you want to go first?" I asked looking at my happy sempai.

"I want to go look around the park Haru-chan! I heard their giving boat rides out on the lake!"

I smiled and nodded excitedly. "Let's go!" I shouted before grabbing his hand and running off.

He soon ran with me and we made it to the park and we saw the boat was just loading. We made it over in time to be sent on.

The boat started and I almost fell over the railing, if not for Honey who quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me to him, wrapping his arm around my waist. He had grown in height since we first met…

"You okay Haru-chan?" I heard him whisper into my ear.

Leaving me so shocked I could only nod in response. This must have pleased him for he then nuzzled my neck with his nose. I felt a small tingle of an emotion that I have never felt before, wait was that…pleasure? No it couldn't have been, could it?

I decided to ignore it and spend my day with Honey to the best of my abilities, without leading him on with false hopes that I might like him. So once he removed his head from my neck, I rested my head in the crook of his neck. He rested his head lightly against mine. I breathed in deeply; getting the scent of him and the outdoors. Mmm, he smelled wonderful…

"This is nice…" I murmured softly.

"I agree." I heard him whisper.

We stayed like that the entire ride, I was a bit saddened when it ended but saw that it was already two o'clock! Wow, where did the time go?

"Hey, Honey? Want to go over to that bakery and grab a quick treat?" I asked.

He nodded and interlocked are hands together again. He led me through the crowded street and into the bakery. It was nice and homey in here. There was a nice air conditioning that kept the place cool, but not too cool. The smell of pastries and sweets invaded my sense of smell making my legs go wobbly.

"What can I get for the nice cute couple?" the nice middle-aged women at the counter asked us with a warm smile.

I blushed and looked away. Honey tightened his grip slightly on my hand. I looked back and smiled.

"I'll have a chocolate chip cookie please." I told her.

"Um, I'll have two of your finest cakes, and one strawberry ice cream in a dish please." Honey told her.

"Okay, that will be right out. You total is 4000 yen."

Honey nodded and pulled out his wallet, quickly giving her the exact amount, before leading me to a table off to the side up against a wall.

He sighed happily, "Haru-chan, I just want you to know that this has been one of the best days of my life."

I smiled at him and nodded. "Me too."

"Here you are. Now you two enjoy and let me know if there's anything else I can do for you." The lady said giving us a platter with all the things we asked for.

"Thank you!" we both exclaimed.

She laughed lightly, "Your welcome."

She then walked back to behind the counter. We ate up the sweets, we split the ice cream. We fed each other bites, not even eating on our own. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I bit down on the spoonful he was giving me. I grabbed a spoonful and then he did. We interlocked arms then ate off our own spoons. All of a sudden I heard a squeal saying,

"Oh my gosh! Indirect kiss!"

I looked around but didn't see anyone the voice could belong to, so we just continued feeding each other ice cream. When we were done, we decided it was time to head back. He bid the nice lady good bye and got into the limo Honey had called for us.

When we pulled up into the drive way it was dead quiet. Not a single peep was heard, even after we got out and into the house.

"You don't think they killed each other, do you?" I whispered to Honey in a half joking manner.

He laughed and we both made our way into the living room. The remaining five were passed out all over in either a couch or a chair. I laughed quietly and got out blankets and covered them up.

"Let's let them sleep." I whispered.

Honey nodded and we made our way upstairs and camped out in his room for the night. I slept on the couch in his room, he on the bed. I had already changed as did he so we just lay there and talk for a little while, before we both finally were out cold. Fast asleep, small little snores emitted from us.

* * *

><p>Well this is my fourth chapter of the night! I believe there was a bit of fluff in this chapter, no? I will be posting it tonight because I can! Okay good night! Review pwease!<p>

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	9. Chapter 9

**Haruhi and The Host Wars**

Disclaimer: HitachiinGirl1 does not own Ouran High School Host Club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori. I own Ramiere!

A/N: So you all know how in chapter two I said that there wouldn't be any romance or romantic suggestiveness with Ramiere, yeah well there will romantic suggestiveness because Ramiere is a very huge flirt. I had to add this so no one gets confused. Oh and Haruhi has been learning Filipino do she understands what Ramiere says now.

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>"HARUHII!" I heard a loud and obnoxious voice.<p>

I grumbled incoherently and fell back asleep, only to be shaken awake a few seconds later. I looked to see Tamaki leaning over me. I reached my hand up and smacked him right in the middle of his face, then shoved him backwards, before I sat up and yawned.

"W-Where am I?" I asked looking around confused.

"You're in my room, Haru-chan! Remember? We agreed to camp out in here last night." Honey told me from a little bit a ways towards my left.

I looked over and saw him sitting on his bed; I then looked over at the door and blinked when I saw everyone standing there.

"Oh, uh, good morning." I said.

"Why are you in **his **room Haruhi?" the twins asked, practically seething.

"Well you all fell asleep in the living room, so Honey and I had our own little sleepover."

"WHERE WERE YOU YESTERDAY? Daddy looked everywhere for you!"

"I took Haru-chan out on a date! It was so much fun, and even romantic." Honey said smirking at the others.

I looked from him to the other hosts confused. They were all glaring at him while he continued to smirk.

"WAH! Haru-chan! They're glaring at me! Make them stop!" Honey cried running over to me and latching himself firmly onto my waist, his head in between my neck and shoulder. I rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head. Then turned to the others who were even angrier.

"Stop it! You guys are making him feel bad!" I scolded.

I then led Honey out the room and down to the dining room. I told a butler to go get him some cake and sat down with him.

"Thank you Haru-chan!" he said happily.

"Mhmm." I nodded.

The others soon came in and took a seat at the very large table. I looked at all of them. My eyes lingered on Hikaru for the slightest bit longer, before I switched over to Kaoru. When I was looking at Hikaru I couldn't help but think of what Arai had said, _"I don't think I want you with him. He seems to have anger problems. I just don't want you to get harmed." _I sighed. So much thinking to still do.

"Hey you guys, I'll see you in a little while. I need to go do some thinking." I told them standing up.

They nodded eyeing me curiously. I left the room and put on my swimsuit before going out to the beach and to the spot where Ramiere lives. I got up onto the sand and sat down.

"Magandang Umaga Haruhi (Good Morning Haruhi)! What brings you out here?" Ramiere asked sitting down next to me.

"Oh good morning to you as well Ramiere. I was hoping I could talk to you."

"Well of course. What would it be you want to talk about?"

I told him all about the hosts and the confusion with where my heart goes, and boy was he angry.

"Walang walang walang!Ikaw ay hindi maaring pumunta sa anumang sa kanila!Mga sumpain mga idiots ko hindi karapat-dapat tulad ng isang magandang at nangangalaga batang babae bilang iyong sarili!Maaari silang lahat mamatay ka sana kung sila ay pagpunta upang buksan ang iyong pag-ibig sa isang pag-iibigan!Turnilyo sa mga ito para sa paggawa mo ito stressed at para sa pagiging makakalimutin sa kung ano ang maaari mong sa akin na mayroon ka pa ng crush sa isa mong Tinatawag tila ka na magsalita ang parehong kapag ikaw banggitin ang Mori o Kyoya, kahit na banggitin ka ng Hikaru at Kaoru. Ngunit hindi kapag babanggitin mo ang hangal olandes, Tamaki. **(No no no! You cannot go with any of them! Those damn idiots do not deserve such a nice and caring young woman as you! They can all go to hell if they are going to turn your love into a romance! Screw them for making you so stressed and for being so oblivious as to what you might feel. It seems to me that you have quite the crush on the one you Called Honey. But you seem to speak the same when you mention Mori or Kyoya, even when you mention Hikaru and Kaoru. But not when you mention the idiotic blonde, Tamaki.)** Haruhi, I wish I could do more to help you out, but unless you want me to come over there and talk some sense into them, then it's best if I don't do anything more." Ramiere told me.

"It's fine. I'm sorry for getting you so worked up Ramiere." I told him.

"No its okay. I feel very bad for you though."

I smiled. "Well thank you for chatting with me but I should be heading back. See you later, Ramiere. Oh here's my cell phone number. Please text me anytime. I would love to talk to you."

He nodded and smiled before jogging back into to the warmth of his own home. I went back as well. It was so warm when I went in. I breathed in the nice warm air and ran upstairs to change. When I entered I was greeted to Hikaru sitting on my bed.

"What are you doing Hikaru?"

"Waiting for you to get back."

"Why?"

"Will you spend tonight with me? Please? I don't want to go out, just spend the night in my room, together."

I looked at him; he was begging me to spend the night with him in his room? Did that not sound a little bit suspicious? "Okay, Hikaru. But, you better not try anything that I wouldn't want you to."

"I know what you're telling me, and don't worry. I wasn't even thinking about that. Well I'll see you later then, Haruhi."

"Yes, goodbye Hikaru." I said closing the door behind him. I grabbed a nice cotton nightgown and a set of clothes for tomorrow and set them on my bed, ready for when Hikaru comes to get me.

* * *

><p>Woot! Yeah, I got sick, so now I am sitting at home writing chapters for this and then posting them. So yippee! More chapters for you guys! I hope you enjoy and next time it will be Hikaru and Haruhi's camp out! Review please, and if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask but don't ask like, who's she going to end up with cause I don't know yet. And I wouldn't tell you anyways, that would ruin the whole story for you then.<p>

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	10. Chapter 10

**Haruhi and The Host Wars**

Disclaimer: HitachiinGirl1 does not own Ouran High School Host Club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori. I own Ramiere!

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>"Haruhi, you ready?" Hikaru asked knocking on my door.<p>

I opened it and walked with him to his and Kaoru's room.

"So where is Kaoru going to be staying?" I asked.

"Oh he's staying in the room next to Mori-sempai's."

I nodded, as we entered the room.

"I'm going to lock this so no one can bother us." Hikaru said turning the lock.

I nodded and sat down on his bed. It smelled like him, nice and clean with a little bit of his cologne, some kind of musky smell. I don't know what it is, but I loved it. I lay down and breathed in his pillow. Didn't smell the same, smelled softer than his.

"Haruhi, that's Kaoru's pillow." I heard him say from next to me.

I looked up and blushed embarrassed that he knew that I was smelling their pillows. He laughed and pulled me to his chest where I was immediately engulfed in the wonderful smell that is Hikaru.

I sighed contently before looking up at him.

"Hikaru, you smell so nice." I mumbled.

He looked down at me and smiled/smirked couldn't exactly tell which. He kissed my cheek.

"Thank you. I try to not smell like garbage."

"You know that's not what I meant." I scowled at him.

He laughed. "I know, just thought I would mess with you."

I rolled away from him and we just stared at each other. I smiled softly and placed a soft kiss onto his cheek before I rolled back to him, but this time I was facing away from him. I could feel him tracing my hairline, then around my ear. He traced my jaw and all the way down my neck until he got to just above my chest. I didn't even move, afraid of what he was doing. Yes he did say he wouldn't do anything in that realm of thoughts but I still can't help but wonder. He pressed his warm lips down onto the side of my neck, I gasped softly. He kissed it there two more times before he started a trail of kisses down my neck and to my collar bone, where he then moved upward and kissed along my jaw. I tried to keep from moaning in pleasure, but failed when one slipped through when I gasped again. He kissed each corner of my mouth. I could feel his hot breath hovering over my lips; he seemed to be contemplating on whether or not he should kiss me. I decided I had waited long enough and reached up and met his lips. I leaned back down onto the pillow. When he had gotten on top of me I didn't know. I broke the kiss and sat up, leaning back against the head board. I looked at him and he was smiling at me.

"Hikaru, we can't do this. I'm sorry. It's just not the right time."

Hikaru sighed but nodded and moved back next to me, he laced his fingers with mine and I gripped his hand.

"I'm sorry. I kind of forced that all onto you." Hikaru whispered.

"It's fine." I mumbled.

We both scooted down into the bed, he wrapped his arm around my waist and I carefully and timidly rested my head in the crook of his neck. I knew he was smirking. I breathed in the smell of him. He fell asleep, tightening his hold on my waist a little bit. I soon fell asleep after him.

* * *

><p>Here's their lovely little camp out! Review please! And I will be up with another chapter but I need to go take a nap. I'm tired…<p>

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	11. Chapter 11

**Haruhi and The Host Wars**

Disclaimer: HitachiinGirl1 does not own Ouran High School Host Club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori. I own Ramiere!

Chapter 11

* * *

><p>I sat down at the table slowly eating my breakfast. I was extremely tired. I also had a throbbing headache. I heard someone in the hallway so I tried to perk up a little bit. In walked Kaoru, he sat down across from me, smirking the entire time.<p>

"So, did you and Hikaru have fun last night?" he asked.

I flicked him on the forehead and continued eating.

"I'll be in my room all day today, so no one is to bother me. I feel like crap." I muttered, shoving the bowl of cereal away from me.

"Okay, I'll let everyone know, miss grouchy." Kaoru said.

I glared at him as I walked out of the room and up the stairs. I plopped down onto my bed and got comfortable. I was just about to fall asleep when my door burst open. I jumped and sat up.

"Haruhii!" Tamaki sang as he waltzed into the room.

"What?" I growled.

"Shall we do something today? We could do some father daughter bonding!" he exclaimed.

I shook my head no and slouched back down into the bed. "Go away…" I hissed.

But nope. He did the exact opposite and ran over to my side, the bed shifted from his weight. I sighed figuring there was no point in arguing.

"I'm not doing anything today so just leave me alone…" I mumbled.

"That's okay. We'll just bond together from the nice solitude of your room."

I looked at him, "Why would solitude matter, Sempai?"

He scratched the back of his neck in deep thought.

"W-Well you know it's quiet, no interruptions, we're alone…" he trailed off.

I kicked him and he fell off of the bed. I glared at him, I was practically growling like a dog.

"Go. Away!" I screeched. He shook his head quickly.

"No! Please daughter! Don't shun your daddy! He would never do anything like those devils would do! I promise!"

"Then why would you suggest it?"

"I-I didn't! You just misinterpreted it!"

"I know you very well, Sempai. You are pretty bad to "misinterpret"." I grumbled.

He ran out of the room so fast it took me a minute to understand what had just happened. _Finally, he's gone. Now just me and the peace and quiet… _WRONG! In came Honey and Mori.

"Hi Haru-chan! Want to come hang out with Takashi and me down by the beach?"

"No thank you Honey-sempai. I'm not feeling all that well."

"Oh, well I hope you get better soon. Let's go Takashi. We should let her rest."

"Ah." Then Mori followed him out of the room.

I sighed and fell asleep before anyone else could come barging in. I woke up, what felt like only two minutes later but was truly three hours. _Wow…How could they all manage to leave me alone for three whole hours?_

I crawled out of the burrow I had made in the bed and opened the door. Nothing came and attacked me so I figured I could leave the room. I crept slowly down into the kitchen, pulled out a bottle of water and made my way into the living room. I looked around, empty. Where was everyone? I plopped down on the couch and looked out the windows down to the beach. Nobody was out there. _Well this is quite strange… _

"You guys?" I called out, "Anyone here?"

No reply came. _I swear if this is some kind of practical joke that the twins some how got everyone to go along with, I _will _personally kill them. And scream at the others! _I looked around the empty house. Not a single soul was seen.

"Um, I'm bored now." I mumbled going on a hunt for anybody.

As I was searching I someone slipped and fell down some stairs leaving me flying through the air. I prepared myself for the crash land when I was caught by someone. I opened my eyes, _When did I close them in the first place?_, to see a concerned Mori standing there holding me. I blinked a few times only to realize that it wasn't Mori. It was Tachibana, one of Kyoya's bodyguards. I cleared my throat and blushed lightly, embarrassed that I mistook **him **for my dear handsome Mori. _Wait! What did I just say? No way did I just say _my dear handsome _Mori, right? There's just no way…_

"Haruhi-sama! Haruhi-sama are you alright?" I heard Tachibana asking.

* * *

><p>Oh well that's it for this chapter. Random Tachibana appearance right? Well I just cant believe she could confise Tachibana with MORI! Hottie Mori! She must have hit her head along the way…Well please review! I want to know what my trusty readers have to say about my terriblelovely story!

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	12. Chapter 12

**Haruhi and The Host Wars**

Disclaimer: HitachiinGirl1 does not own Ouran High School Host Club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori. I own Ramiere!

Chapter 12

* * *

><p>After I had told Tachibana I was fine and thanked him, I went back to searching for the guys. I found it odd that Tachibana was here but no sign of Kyoya or any of the others for that matter.<p>

"Hiya Haru-chan!" I heard Honey call.

I looked around but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Haru-chan, up here!"

I looked up and saw him chilling out on the windowsill, way up by the ceiling.

"Honey-sempai? How'd you get up there? What are you even doing?"

"I climbed up here! Hika-chan and Kao-chan said that if I go up here I'd find the most amazing cakes! But then they took the ladder and ran off! And Takashi disappeared so he can't help me. Can you help me Haru-chan? He explained, on the verge of tears.

"Oh, wait until I get my hands on them!" I growled, "Uh, just hold on Honey-sempai. I'll try to get you down."

I had gotten Honey down and I was now on a death hunt for everyone but Mori. Because I knew all of them were in on it. Otherwise they would have helped and not disappeared as well.

I had located them all hiding out underneath the stair case. I had grabbed each of them and successfully taped their hands behind their backs and got them to sit still and quietly.

I looked at them sternly, "You guys that was a very mean, heartless, cold, and cruel thing to do to Honey-sempai," I started, "So I'm afraid you will be punished, all four of you. And your punishment is you four will all clean the house, while Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, and I go out for the next two days. I want this house to be nice and spotless. Don't even try to say no because if you all do that then you'll be cleaning the house for the entire trip, while Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, and I still go out. Oh and don't try to get the maids to help you because I already told them they get two days off and that I would let them know if their vacation gets extended. And that does mean if even just one of you doesn't clean, you all will be stuck cleaning for even longer. Do I make myself clear?"

They all nodded and looked down.

"Good. Any questions?" I asked.

Kaoru nodded, "But what if the house isn't dirty, then what?"

I smirked at them, "Oh the house will be dirty. Mori-sempai, Honey-sempai, and I will make sure of that before we leave."

They shivered, even Honey and Mori. Hikaru nodded, signifying he had a question.

"What happens if we still don't do the cleaning?"

"Oh, then I'll be ignoring you guys."

"But that doesn't even make sense!" Hikaru shouted at me.

"Yes it does. You guys were jealous of Honey-sempai so you decided to pull a very mean prank on him. And you guys even played a prank on Mori-sempai so he wouldn't find/help Honey-sempai. See it makes perfect sense."

They watched as I left the room.

"Come on, Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, they have cleaning to do." I called back as I climbed the stairs.

"Hey!" Tamaki shouted, "Haruhi! Don't be so mean to us!"

I rolled my eyes and went out on the porch and grabbed a giant bucket and filled it with dirt and sand. I then pushed it back in and put it in separate dishes.

"Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, grab a dish and start throwing it anywhere in the house, this place has to be a mess before we can leave."

* * *

><p>Ah, how cruel of them to do that to Honey-sempai! That's the way to fight back Haruhi! Power to you! Review please!<p>

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	13. Chapter 13

**Haruhi and The Host Wars**

Disclaimer: HitachiinGirl1 does not own Ouran High School Host Club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori. I own Ramiere!

Chapter 13

* * *

><p>After Haruhi, Mori, Honey, and Haruhi had made the house a mess; they got ready and left the four to their cleaning duties. They all sat currently in the middle of the giant mess.<p>

"Where we do we start?" Kaoru asked as he swung his mop around.

"I think Haruhi either didn't care or forgot that we don't know how to clean." Kyoya remarked, pushing up his glasses.

"Well, tono, looks like you have a lot of work to do." Hikaru said, dropping his broom and walking away; soon followed by Kyoya and Kaoru.

"Have fun~" the three called over their shoulders.

-A little while later-

Once Tamaki had finished cleaning, he sat down to rest. Then, of course, Haruhi, Honey, and Mori had to come back right then.

"Oh hi, sempai. How'd the cleaning go? Where are the others?" Haruhi asked, looking around.

Then the twins and Kyoya came in, happily eating popsicles.

"Haruhi~ you're back!" Hikaru and Kaoru cheered.

"Yeah. Sho how was the cleaning?"

"It was so easy! And fun!"

"Mhmm. Sure. Oh by the way, the maids got their notice of an extra two days added onto their vacation."

"WHAT!" all four boys exclaimed.

Mori and Honey smiled kind of coldly at them.

"You guys broke the rules and made Tamaki-sempai do all the cleaning."

"B-But Haruhi! You know we don't know how to clean!"

Haruhi nodded, "Then this is the perfect opportunity to learn."

"Oh and we had so much fun! We went swimming, had ice cream. Went to the petting zoo! It was soooo much fun! I can't wait for tomorrow!" Honey exclaimed, smiling at the four, as he thought, _and the day after that and the day after that, and probably for the rest of the week! _

Mori smiled slightly while he nodded in agreement. All the guys sighed and plopped down onto the couch in an over-exhausted manner.

* * *

><p>Hey sorry it took forever for me to write this! I got writers block and I had tostill am typing two stories for my shared account! So much work. Well please tell what you thought and if you possibly might have any ideas on things that could happen PM me or put them in a review and I'll think about them and if it's a yes, then you'll get credit/shout out! So please review! No flamers!

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	14. Chapter 14

**Haruhi and The Host Wars**

Disclaimer: HitachiinGirl1 does not own Ouran High School Host Club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori. I own Ramiere!

Oh and I wanted to say quickly before I started this chapter, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED/ALERTED/FAVORITED THIS STORY! I feel blessed just to know people are reading it. So thank you. Read on please~

Chapter 14

* * *

><p>And so it was the next the day. Hikaru, Kyoya, Kaoru, and Tamaki were busy cleaning. Haruhi, Honey, and Mori had left just a little awhile ago. But today we shall focus on Honey, Haruhi, and Mori, mostly since because the others aren't doing anything interesting.<p>

~X~ With Honey, Haruhi, and Mori ~X~

"Wow!" Honey exclaimed from a top of a very high cliff that looked over the lake they were visiting.

Honey spun around and ran over to Haruhi, "You gotta see the amazing view, Haru-chan!"

"Okay." Haruhi said, as she was already being dragged over to the edge of the cliff.

She looked over the edge and saw the lake, and the sun, and the blue skies, the sand below, the far off island. And it was all so beautiful. She sighed and smiled contently wishing that this moment right here in the quiet, beautiful scenery with Honey and Mori, would never end.

"It is really pretty, Honey-sempai," Haruhi put emphases on pretty.

"I know! You know what? I think we should go and explore that island!" Honey suggested, "We can ask Takashi when he gets back, 'Kay?"

Haruhi nodded and looked back at the island. There were smoke clouds floating about. Either there was a forest fire or that someone was outside and had a small camp fire going. She was praying that it be the latter of the two.

A few minutes had passed when Mori's silhouette appear coming over the hill leading up to the top of the cliff. He was carrying three ice cream cones.

"Yay! Takashi's back!" Honey cheered, "Takashi! We want to go explore that island!" Honey pointed down and over to the island.

Mori nodded, giving his approval. He then handed the other two their ice creams. Haruhi beamed when she saw that it was strawberry and vanilla.

"Thank you, Mori-sempai!"

Mori smiled and Honey laughed merrily.

And they were all soon in a speed boat. Making their way over to the island, that so far looked mostly like a small jungle or forest. When they got there they heard birds and scuffling noises. And then more birds, and even more birds!

"Lets go explore!" Honey cheered, running up the sand into the woods.

The other two quickly followed. Haruhi laughing the entire way, while was Mori shaking his head the slightest bit at his cousin's impatience. They soon came to a fork in the path where they could go left, right, or straight. There were no differences to the paths, no signs, not a thing.

"So, which way should we go?" Haruhi asked, peering down each path.

Honey shrugged. "I'm not sure. Which way do you think Takashi?"

Mori was silent for a few moments, deep in thought probably. Before he walked over to the path on the left.

"That way?" Honey and Haruhi asked.

He nodded in response.

"Okay!" the two said before walking down the brightly lit pathway.

They walked a few more miles when they saw a house come into view. They all looked at it, shocked. They didn't think anyone would live out here. They approached the house, and the men couldn't shake the feeling that they were going to regret coming this way.

They made it to the front door, where Honey knocked gently, but firmly. There was scuffling, voices, and pitter patter, coming from inside the house. The door was open to reveal…..Ramiere!

Haruhi and him both gasped softly.

"Ramiere?" Haruhi asked.

"Haru-chan, you know him?" Honey asked, confused.

Haruhi nodded, soundlessly.

"We met at the airport. How have you been Haruhi?" Ramiere asked.

"I've been good. But, wait, you live here?"

"Sometimes. My uncle lives out here and I come out to visit often."

Haruhi nodded in understanding. Then a tall, muscular guy, probably around the age of 19 or 20, showed up behind Ramiere and rested a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Oh scary brute of a guy. I wonder who he could be…? Well see you guys next time, and hopefully that will be sooner. Review please~<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Haruhi and The Host Wars**

Disclaimer: HitachiinGirl1 does not own Ouran High School Host Club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori. I own Ramiere!

Oh and I wanted to say quickly before I started this chapter, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED/ALERTED/FAVORITED THIS STORY! I feel blessed just to know people are reading it. So thank you. Read on please~

Chapter 15

* * *

><p>"Hm?" Ramiere looked over his shoulder. "Oh, Haruhi, this is my cousin, Parker. Parker, this is Haruhi."<p>

"Oh?" Parker said, smiling. "A girlfriend?"

Haruhi and Ramiere both turned bright red.

"NO!" they both shouted.

Parker laughed. "Well come on in, Haruhi and company."

"Oh! Hi I'm Mitsukuni, but please call me Honey! And this is Takashi, but please calls him Mori. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too. Please come in." Parker said, picking Ramiere up and out of the way.

Haruhi laughed and walked in, Mori and Honey following closely behind.

"So Haruhi, where are you from?"

"Oh, we're from Japan. We're on break right now." Haruhi said, smiling.

"Hm, is that so?"

Haruhi nodded and sipped the glass of lemonade. She smiled as the cold lemonade ran down her throat.

"Are you all in high school?"

The three nodded.

"Oh, so you're Ramiere's age."

Ramiere smacked him. "Parker, maybe you should get back to fixing the wall, before uncle gets back from the main island?"

"Oh right! It was nice talking with you, but I gotta go get the work done. Play nice!" Parker said, walking up the stairs.

Ramiere rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about him. He's a pest sometimes."

* * *

><p>~Sorry for shortness but I'll be taking a little break from this story while I get some ideas~ But please review! And if you have any ideas please let me know!<p>

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	16. Chapter 16

**Haruhi and The Host Wars**

**Disclaimer:** HitaAndUtaPri does not own Ouran High School Host Club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori. I own Ramiere and Parker! I don't own the idea for this chapter, thank you Animegirl721 and BlackRabbit for giving it to me!

Oh and I wanted to say quickly before I started this chapter, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED/ALERTED/FAVORITED THIS STORY! I feel blessed just to know people are reading it. So thank you. Read on please~

Chapter 16

* * *

><p>Honey, Mori, Haruhi, Ramiere, and Parker all sat down in the living room of Ramiere and Parker's house.<p>

"So what should we do?" Haruhi asked.

"How about truth or dare?" Parker suggested.

"Yeah!" Ramiere shouted in excitement.

"Sure. Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, that okay with you?" Haruhi asked, looking at her two seniors.

"Sure Haru-chan! Whatever you want to do we're okay with right, Takashi?" Honey asked, looking up at his cousin.

Mori looked down at him shocked, then he noticed Honey was trying to tell him something. _He wants to play along? _Mori nodded in agreement.

"Let's play!" Honey said, a plan forming in his head.

"Well who's going to go first?" Haruhi asked.

"Why not one of them?" Parker asks, nodding towards Honey and Mori.

"Honey-sempai? Wanna go first?"

"You bet I do, Haru-chan!" Honey smirked slightly, "I dare Parker to strip down and go outside and swim in the lake, not your pool for a whole three minutes!"

Parker's mouth fell open, "Are you serious? The lake has to be almost 20 degrees! No way am I doing that!"

"You have to! Otherwise there's the penalty. If you or Ramiere say no to Takashi, mine-Oh Haru-chan can I use yours too?", Haruhi nodded, "Or Haru-chan's dares or truths, you have to let Takashi and I punch you."

Honey and Mori both smirked internally.

"Fine! I'd rather that then freeze!" Parker shouted.

Mori and Honey nodded at each other. They both rose out of their seats and walked over to Parker. They raised their fists and each collided them with one of his shoulders. Parker screamed out and fell to the ground. He curled up into a ball and continued with groaning in agony.

"Well since he can't go, I will." Ramiere said, flinching as he watched Parker on the floor.

Everyone nodded and waited for the truth or dare.

"I dare Mori to dress up like a girl and sing a Shakira song." Ramiere smiled innocently.

Mori nodded slightly. He followed Ramiere up to his parent's room. Ramiere set out the clothes and left smirking.

Mori got dressed in the clothes and made his way back downstairs. He was embarassed, a lot. Honey looked down slightly ashamed. Haruhi blushed majorly.

Mori's legs were very over exposed... And the shirt showed off his muscular torso very well.

Ramiere and Parker were laughing so hard. Mori and Honey both shot them glares, very heated, glares. Ramiere handed Mori the lyrics sheet and hit play on the cd player. Hips Dont Lie started to play and then Mori started to sing.

When he was done the guys were choking on laughter and Honey was looking down sadly. Haruhi was blushing and trying to hide it.

Mori left to go change and was trying not to punch the wall.

Mori came back and sat down next to Honey. Honey gave him a comforting hug.

"Good job being strong, Takashi!" Honey whispered.

"Okay. I'm going to do a dare now," Parker smirked at Honey, "I'm going to dare the runt, you have to..."

Ramiere whispered something in his ear and Parker spilt into a huge grin.

"Runt, I dare you to stay in a dark room for a whole five minutes."

"Okay, easy enough."

"And if you can't than you must do what you dared me. Will you except the dare?"

Honey nodded.

"Are you sure Honey?" Haruhi asked, knowing that Honey doesnt do well in dark, small spaces.

"I'm sure Haru-chan."

"Right this way, runt." Parker was about to follow Honey out when he felt a hand grab his arm.

Parker looked to see a pissed off Mori.

"Something you need?"

"Call him runt again and I will hurt you. Oh and if you do anything to him, I will personally take care of you."  
>Mori said in a deathly tone.<p>

Parker shivered but nodded. Then left to go lead Honey. He opened a door and Honey went in, Parked closed the door and pretended to locked it.

"Well I better go back and make sure that Ramiere hasnt done anything to Haruhi. Be good Honey."  
>Parker said walking off.<p>

_Haru-chan! No Honey, calm down. He's just messing with you. Takashi is out there, he'll deal with them if they try anything._

"Do I smell... Cake?"

"Oh yeah... I was just going to set this cake right here," Parker says, setting the cake down in front of the door, "Remember you can't come out unless you want to do your own dare."

-Four Minutes Later-

Everyone goes to check on Honey, only to find him sitting outside next to and empty cake plate.

"I'm sorry! It just smelled so good!" Honey cried.

"Well go get undressed. Time for you to take a dip." Parker and Ramiere say.

Honey stands up and his head hangs down, he walks dejectedly towards a bathroom. He ditches his clothes and runs for the lake. He dives in and comes up trembling and rubbing his arms, trying to produce heat.

The other three ran out after him, Haruhi just stayed put. Not wanting to see a naked Honey.

Ramiere and Parker are dying laughing as Honey is starting to go numb.

"C-Can I-I g-get ou-out pl-ple-please?" Honey begs stuttering helplessly.

"Nope. Still a minute and a half to go. Three minutes remember?" Parker says mockingly.

Honey shrieks as he slips and falls back into the freezing water.

Haruhi hears this, grabs a huge towel, and rushes out to the lake. Haruhi sees a trembling Honey, who has blue tinted lips. She gets down on her knees and sits close to the edge.

"Come here, Honey-sempai. You're getting out of there." she calls out to him.

Honey moves his numb body slowly, trying to get to Haruhi. When he gets close enough Haruhi reaches in and pulls him out, wrapping the twoel around him and then holding him close to her. She tightens her hold on him and turns on Parker and Ramiere.

"I can not believe you two! This was taking it way too far!" Haruhi shouted, glaring at both.

She looks up to Mori, "Let's go Mori-sempai. We need to get back to the mansion. Honey needs to get some nice warm clothes."

Mori nodded and led the way back to the speed boat.

"How about I make you some hot chocolate and cookies when we get back, Honey-sempai?" Haruhi asks the shivering boy.

He nods and snuggles closer to her as they walk.

"Okay." Haruhi smiles down at him.

Meanwhile Mori is watching this and is smiling ever so lightly. _Maybe she would be best for Mitsukuni. She seems to really care about him and he seems to really like her. I think I'll let him have her, now to solve the problem of the other four... _

They get onto the speed boat and Mori literally wastes no time in getting them back to shore. They arrive and they then call a limo, the limo gets there and they all get in.

"The mansion. And step on it." Mori demands.

Haruhi sits there and rocks Honey slightly in her lap, rubbing his back and arms for warmth.

"How are you feeling Honey-sempai?"

"C-Cold..." Honey whispers, still shaking badly.

"I hope you didnt catch a cold..." Haruhi worries, looking down at him, "Dont worry Honey-sempai, I'll help you get better."

Honey smiles lightly and starts to drift off into slumber.

-At The Mansion-

"Hey guys! The limos back! They're back!" the twins exclaim, running towards the door.

The door busts open and Haruhi runs right past all of them, Mori stopping to close the door.

"Mori-sempai? What's going on?" Tamaki asks.

"Mistukuni." Mori states, running after Haruhi.

He stops outside of Honey's room, where Haruhi is standing. Mori moves past her and into the room. He sees Honey, in only boxers, trying to get his shirt on. He helps him get the rest of his clothes on, including socks, a jacket and a hat. Even though it was spring break its still chilly out, can never be to careful.

Honey climbs into his bed while Mori goes and gets Haruhi. She rushes in and sits next to Honey on his bed. She grabs his hand and holds it.

"Are you feeling better?"

A nod comes from Honey.

"Good. You need this hat off, you might sweat to death. The jacket needs to come off too." Haruhi says, taking the articles of clothing and putting them away.

"I'll go make the hot choclate and cookies okay?" Honey nods, "Okay. Mori-sempai keep good watch on him."

"Okay." Mori states, watching as Haruhi walks out of the room closing the door behind her.

-End-

* * *

><p>Hey! I finally got this done! I had it halfway done earlier this afternoon, but it got deleted. So I finally remembered it so I typed it up. Yeah man! Oooh we got to see a new side of Ramiere... :) Well we got some more HoneyxHaruhi romance in here and it appears Mori might drop out for Honey. Huh? Isnt it normally the other way around? Yeah well I'm doing it differently. I hope to get some twin and kyoya romance with Haruhi in here soon! Well thanks for waiting and reading! Please review and I'll see ya next time!<p>

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	17. Chapter 17

**Haruhi and The Host Wars**

**Disclaimer:** HitaAndUtaPri does not own Ouran High School Host Club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori. I own Ramiere and Parker!

Oh and I wanted to say quickly before I started this chapter, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED/ALERTED/FAVORITED THIS STORY! I feel blessed just to know people are reading it. So thank you. Read on please~

Chapter 17

* * *

><p>-A few days later; Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, and Tamaki have all finished their cleaning duty-<p>

Haruhi came down around four in the morning, she entered the kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed something to drink. When she closed the door and turned to leave she jumped a foot in the air.

Kyoya stood, leaning against the wall, smirking down at her.

"Good morning, Haruhi. What pray tell are you doing this early in the morning?" Kyoya asked.

"G-Good morning, Kyoya-sempai. I got thirsty, so I came down for something to drink. What are you doing up?"

"I always get up early during the week Haruhi. You should know that, we always see each other early in the morning at school."

"Yeah, but I figured since its a break that you would sleep as much as you could."

"Well normaly I do, but that's pointless when you have Tamaki as a best friend."

"But even Tamaki-sempai is still asleep."

"I know. But I have work to do, so why bother trying to do that when Tamaki's awake when I can do it when he's asleep?"

"I understand now, Kyoya-sempai." Haruhi smiled sincerely and then walked off.

"Haruhi. Would you do me the honor of letting me take you out tomorrow?" Kyoya asked.

Haruhi froze, halfway out the door.

"Sure, Kyoya-sempai. I would like to get to spend some time alone with you."

And then Haruhi walked out. Kyoya smiled slightly and got himself something drink, since he did come down for something to drink.

Then the two went back to bed, for another three hours.

* * *

><p>I know short. :( I am making the next chapter Kyoya and Haruhi's date! So I hope it will be longer, I'm hoping to make another longer chapter again soon! Hopefully this will be it. But here's my problem... I cant think of anything Kyoya would plan for an entire day with Haruhi. So until I get an idea that I like, the chapter will not get done. So please send me your ideas via review or PM me them. I really would like to get to work. And I am sorry that I am doing this, its just I've never written KyoHaru even though its one of my favorites. So please help me out! Well thanks for reading! Please review and I'll see ya next time!<p>

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	18. Chapter 18

**Haruhi and The Host Wars**

**Disclaimer:** HitaAndUtaPri does not own Ouran High School Host Club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori. I own Ramiere and Parker!

Oh and I wanted to say quickly before I started this chapter, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED/ALERTED/FAVORITED THIS STORY! I feel blessed just to know people are reading it. So thank you. Read on please~

Chapter 18

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's POV<strong>

I opened my eyes and was then greeted with the morning light shining into my room. I groaned and sat up, rubbing the slep out of my eyes. I went and took a warm shower, hoping to calm the sudden headache. I smiled as the cold water pelted my skin.

_I wonder what Kyoya-sempai is planning for our date today..._ she wondered, washing her hair.

I shut off the shower and grabbed my towel off the counter and wrapped myself in it. I stepped out of the shower and went back into my room. I made sure my door was locked and went to go find something to wear.

**End Haruhi's POV, Switching to Kyoya's POV**

I have been up for a good two hours now, finishing the details of Haruhi and I's date. I paused and rubbed my head and went back to writing.

"So we'll go there after we're done with breakfast... Then we should go and do that... By the time we're done with that it'll be around the time to go eat dinner. Then I'll finish the date off with a short little walk here. Perfect, I just hope Haruhi has a good time..." I mumbled to myself as I planned it all out on a timed schedule.

I looked over at the clock on my night stand, 9:48. _I wonder if Haruhi's awake yet... I should go wake her up that way we can start our date by ten like i have planned. _So I got up and made my way to Haruhi's room.

**End Kyoya's POV, Third POV**

Haruhi was just opening her bedroom door, ready to leave. She stepped out and crashed straight into the Shadow King himself.

"Oh! Kyoya-sempai, I'm sorry!" Haruhi muttered, slightly shocked.

"It's fine, Haruhi. Are you ready for our date?" Kyoya asked, scanning Haruhi's apparel (I'll have a link to Haruhi's outfit on my profile, It'll be towards the bottom, same with Kyoya's.)

"Yes, but are going this early? Shouldn't we have breakfast first?"

"Don't worry, I've made reservations at a nice restaurant in town. We'll be having breakfast."

"Oh then let's go."

Kyoya motioned for her to go first, which Haruhi complied. Kyoya followed after her and they made their way downstairs.

"Morning Haru-chan! Kyo-chan, good morning to you as well!" Honey exclaimed from his place on the sofa, watching some cartoon that looked like My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (I DO NOT OWN! But I do love the show~)with Mori.

Mori waved, slightly before turning his attention back onto the show.

"Good morning, Mori-sempai, Honey-sempai." Haruhi smiled warmly at the duo.

"Ha~Ru~Hi~!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed, entering the room.

"Good morning."

"Where are you two going so early?" Hikaru asked, eyes narrowing.

"Oh I'm taking Haruhi out on a date all day." Kyoya said, smirking at the two.

Honey and Mori both looked over, now interested in what was going on.

"What?! That's no fair! I was gonna play with Haru-chan today!" Honey pouted.

"Honey-sempai, you've had Haruhi nonstop for the last three days... I think I can have her for a day now." Kyoya stated, slightly glaring at the Lolita.

Honey stuck out his tongue and went back to watching TV. Mori's eyes narrowed slightly at Kyoya and Haruhi, before his attention was grabbed by Fluttershy on the screen.

Kyoya wrapped his arm around Haruhi and steered her towards the front door.

"If we don't leave now, we are going to miss our reservations." Kyoya muttered, opening the door.

Haruhi walked out and Kyoya followed closing the door behind them, firmly.

"Kyoya-sempai, do you know why we didn't get attacked by Tamaki-sempai?"

"No clue. But let's just be thankful that we didn't, otherwise we would have missed our reservations completely."

"Good point. We should get away from here then." Haruhi smiling her host smile at him.

Kyoya nodded and walked her to the limo, waiting to take them to the restaurant.

The limo ride there was definitely quiet, not necessarily awkward. When they arrived Kyoya held the door for Haruhi. She climbed out, smiling at him.

"This looks like a nice restaurant Kyoya-sempai. But considering you chose it of course it is." Haruhi stated, laughing.

A small smile formed on Kyoya's lips, as he graciously offered Haruhi his arm. She accepted and linked her arm to his, and so the two entered the cafe.

"Hello, do you have reservations?" the snobby looking host drawled out.

"Yes, it's under the name Ohtori Kyoya." Kyoya told the man.

The host skimmed through his reservation list and tapped his pen onto Kyoya's name when he found it.

"Yes, here you are. A party of two, at 10:15," he paused to look at his watch and frowned slightly, "It appears you are a bit late, by one minute and thirty seconds." the host clicked his tongue.

Haruhi scowled, "It's only a minute!"

"Nuh uh uh, little girl. A minute AND thirty seconds." He looked at her in disgust.

"I'm sure you can still give me my table." Kyoya said through clenched teeth, trying to keep his cool demeanor.

"I'm afraid we cannot. But there is a nice little place about twenty blocks to the west that you can go to." The man smiled and then looked back down at his work, clearly done speaking to them.

Kyoya grabbed Haruhi's hand and marched her straight out of there, a very firm frown on his lips.

"What now, Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi asked tentatively.

"Well Haruhi, we go and find somewhere else nice to eat." Kyoya stated.

* * *

><p>I dont think it's exactly longer... I want to thank everyone who gave me ideas for their date! I will be using all of them! So thank you~ I got this finished and this is only part 1! I just can't type right now, maybe I can get more done later. Well their date isn't really starting off that good. Thanks for reading! Please review and I'll see ya next time!<p>

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	19. Chapter 19

**Haruhi and The Host Wars**

**Disclaimer:** HitaAndUtaPri does not own Ouran High School Host Club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori. I own Ramiere and Parker!

Oh and I wanted to say quickly before I started this chapter, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED/ALERTED/FAVORITED THIS STORY! I feel blessed just to know people are reading it. So thank you. Read on please~

Chapter 19

Oh and in this its important to know that the episode 'Kyoya's Reluctant Day Out' did not take place in this story. Thank you~

* * *

><p>-In the Limo-<p>

"So Kyoya-sempai, where are we going now?" Haruhi asked the very pissed Kyoya.

"Well Haruhi," Kyoya pushed his glasses up and smiled cooly, "we will be searching around until we find somewhere nice to eat."

Haruhi nodded and returned to looking out the window. Kyoya studied her for a few moments and then looked out his window, mentally sighing.

"Young Master, we have arrived." the driver told Kyoya a few minutes later.

"Yes, thank you. Let's go Haruhi." Kyoya looked over to Haruhi.

"Okay." She climbed out of the limo, followed by Kyoya.

"Hm... Looks kinda busy, don't you agree?" Haruhi asked, looking up at the dark haired boy.

"Yes, but let's pray we can eat here." Kyoya responded, grabbing Haruhi's arm and leading her into the restaurant.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" asked an overly fake smiley hostess.

"We would like a booth, or a table whichever is possible." Kyoya stated.

"Um, do you have reservations?" she asked.

"No, we do not."

"Then we cannot allow you to eat in this facility."

"Excuse me?"

"We don't allow customers without reservations made ahead of time."

"Well that sounds like a horrible buisness idea..." Haruhi grumbled, looking around the packed cafe.

"Did you say something, Miss?"

"Hm what? Oh not at all..." Haruhi told her, smiling.

"Well as I was saying, you'll have to leave."

Kyoya growled slightly before grabbing Haruhi's hand and walking her out and back to the limo.

-Seventeen Restaurants/Cafes Later-

"This is ridicoulous..." Kyoya growled as they left the eighteenth restaurant.

"Ano, Kyoya-sempai, why don't we just go eat at some place less high class?" Haruhi suggested, looking up at him nervously.

"Well... I suppose we'll have to."

Haruhi smiled at him, "Don't worry Kyoya-sempai, I'm still having a good time with you."

Kyoya's heart sped up a little bit and he felt the heat rising to his cheeks, "Well I'm glad that you are still enjoying our time together."

Haruhi laughed slightly before sliding back into the limo, Kyoya following suit.

They ended up eating at one of the American styled resaurants, called Burger King. By the time they got there they were only selling lunch, so they both ordered a burger, fries, and one large drink to share. They got their food and sat down at a booth and started to eat.

Haruhi went to pick up her burger when she noticed Kyoya get up and walk over to the utensil/condemints counter. She watched curiously and stared confused as he came back with a plastic fork and knife.

Kyoya sat down and unwrapped his burger. He put his napkin on his lap, grabbed his fork and knife, and then started to cut his burger into pieces. He took the first piece on his fork and brought it up to his mouth, Haruhi watching very amused across from him, and ate it.

Haruhi then took a bite of her burger, the normal way, never taking her eyes off of Kyoya. Kyoya repeated the process and kept doing so. The whole restaurant was staring at him like he was insane, but they were also very amused.

Kyoya had finished his burger and then dumped the fries onto his burger wrapper. He then stabbed one with the fork and brought to his mouth, biting a piece of of the salty potato. He chewed and swallowed, the same process being used till alll of his fries were gone. He then wipped his mouth off with his napkin and placed it back onto the serving tray.

Haruhi finally couldnt contain her laughter and was full on laughing, choking on the bite of food she had in her mouth. Kyoya stared at her in surprise and confusion, he had no clue why she was laughing.

"Haruhi, why are you laughing?"

"Because you arent supposed to eat a burger like that!" Haruhi said in between her laughing.

Kyoya then scowled slightly, "And you expected me to know this?"

"Well I figured it was common knowledge! I never knew you rich bastards didn't know how to eat burgers and fries!"

"Haruhi, we arent used to food like this."

"But I thought you'd eat it the same way everyone around you is. I didnt think you'd just eat like you do your rich and fancy food."

Kyoya shook his head and drank the large soda, watching Haruhi eat her fries.

"Kyoya-sempai, can I have a drink?" Haruhi asked.

"Of course, we did get it to share." Kyoya said, holding it out to her.

Haruhi took a sip of it and leaned back into her chair, looking at Kyoya, particularily his lips which were slightly reddened by the cherry flavored Mountain Dew. Kyoya noticed she was staring at him and smirked.

"Haruhi, is there something you find eye catching? You're staring."

Haruhi blushed and looked away, _I can't believe I let myself stare at the Shadow King_...

Kyoya laughed slightly, "Are you done Haruhi?"

Haruhi nodded and stood up. Thye dumped the tray and both took one more gulp of the drink before dumping it as well.

* * *

><p>Yeah... I think I'm going to start breaking this into parts, I dont have motivation to type it all together. I had to literally force myself to type this. Meaning I locked my iPod in my mom's lock box, knowing I coulndt get it out. -_- Yeah I had to go that far...But anyways, hope you liked it and thanks to Block Out The Noise for the idea for this chapter! More of their date to come! Thanks for reading! Please review and I'll see ya next time!<p>

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	20. Chapter 20

**Haruhi and The Host Wars**

**Disclaimer:** HitaAndUtaPri does not own Ouran High School Host Club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori. I own Ramiere and Parker!

Oh and I wanted to say quickly before I started this chapter, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED/ALERTED/FAVORITED THIS STORY! I feel blessed just to know people are reading it. So thank you. Read on please~

Chapter 20

Warning: Kyoya will probably be OOC in this chapter, but he's going to let loose and act like a normal human being around Haruhi. Like he did with Tamaki in that one episode when it shows Kyoya meeting Tamaki.

* * *

><p>-Back in the Limo-<p>

Haruhi sat across from Kyoya awkwardly, while Kyoya sat typing on his laptop. She couldn't keep her eyes one thing, first the window, then the floor, then Kyoya, and then finally the black leather seats. She just couldn't figure out what Kyoya was up to, she knew that the date he planned was going to be absolutely perfect. If it wasn't then there was no way Kyoya had planned it.

"Kyoya-sempai... Can I have a clue as to what you have planned for us to do?" Haruhi questioned, looking at the older boy hopefully.

"I cannot disclose that information to you at this very moment." Kyoya stated, not even blinking.

Haruhi sighed and went back to nervously looking around, she would admit that she slightly scared about what he had planned. He's Kyoya... Not even Tamaki could tell what he was planning at this moment. That was a very interesting thought that crossed Haruhi's mind, making her grin slightly.

"What has you amused Haruhi?" Kyoya asked, looking at her intriuged.

"Hm? Oh just a stray thought... Nothing that's important."

"Haruhi."

"It's not important." Haruhi looked at him seriously.

Kyoya raised an eye brow, "Well you were grinning like a mad man. Tell me what it was and I'll tell you a clue to what we're going to go do."

Haruhi's eyes widened slightly, "Well... I was thinking about what we might be doing and some weird thing popped in my mind," Haruhi easily lied.

"Like?"

"Well surfing for one and some things a long that line."

"I see... That is quite an amusing picture," Kyoya craked a sincere smile, "Well you answered my question so the clue is shoes."

"Shoes?" Haruhi questioned, a dumbfounded look upon her face.

Kyoya chuckled and looked out the window, his laptop put away awhile ago. Haruhi sat still and pondered the clue.

_We can't be going shoe shopping could we? No no, that's a Hikaru and Kaoru date choice.. I can't think of anything... Hiking? No not the thing Kyoya would want to do... I give up._

"We've arrived, young Master." the driver stated, holding the door open.

Kyoya climbed out and held his hand out to Haruhi, who took it and climbed out of the sleek black limo. Haruhi looked around and saw an ice arena, she then looked up to Kyoya confused. Kyoya smiled slightly and tighten his grip on her hand, making her look down at their connect hands.

"What are we doing Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi asked.

"We, my dear Haruhi, are going to go ice skating."

Haruhi stared at him, "Ice skating? Why ice skating?"

"I believe it will be fun."

Haruhi nodded and looked back at the building.

"Well let's go Haruhi."

And so the two walked in, hand in hand, ready to have some fun. They went up to the front desk where a greasy haired, plump, young boy was sitting, chewing gum obnoxiously loud and reading a comic book. He was so into the comic that he didnt even notice the two standing there.

"Excuse me." Kyoya stated in an annoyed tone.

He looked up, "Welcome to the ice arena how may I help you?" he asked boredly, eyes never leaving Haruhi's form.

Haruhi shifted uncomfortably while looking down at the ground.

"We'd like some ice skates."

"Yes, what sizes?" he was now looking Haruhi up and down, a small smirk placed on his lips.

"9 and 6." Kyoya looked at the man with a very heated glare.

Haruhi scooted closer to Kyoya, praying that he'd do something. The man smiled even bigger when he came back with the ice skates.

"Here you are."

"Yes thank you." Kyoya snapped, grabbing the ice skates and then wrapping his arm around Haruhi protectively, walking off.

The man shrugged and went back to his comic book.

Haruhi let out a huge revlieved sigh, "That was so creepy..."

"I agree, but let's forget it happened."

Haruhi nodded and sat down, taking off her shoes. She put on the ice skates and then tried to tie them, but utterly failing. Kyoya watched amused, having already got his on.

"Haruhi, would you like some help?" he asked, knowing her answer.

"No. I can do this by myself."

He chuckled at her stubborn independence, then returned to watching her struggle.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She tried some more times, the same result. She sighed and shook her head, going to try one last time. She let out a frustrated growl when the laces dropped limply back to the sides.

"Haruhi... You're wasting our date time." Kyoya drawled out.

"...Can you help me?"

"Of course." Kyoya stated, getting down on one knee and tying the skate effortlessly, and it stayed perfectly in place. He grabbed the other one and slid it on her foot, then tying it.

Haruhi sighed and looked at the smirking male in front of her, "Thank you, Kyoya-sempai."

"Your welcome Haruhi. Now shall we get out on the ice?" Kyoya asked, hand extendened out towards her.

A small smile upon her face, she graciously laid her hand in his. He helped her up before walking her out and onto the ice. They both glided for a few minutes, a silence lingering between them. Haruhi grabbed his hand and the skated through the crowds of people, doing tricks together, looking like a pro ice skating pair. Everyone watched them, either in amazement or awe.

They realeased hands and skated in sync from across one another, smiling all the way. Kyoya jumped up when Haruhi landed onto the ice from her jump, Haruhi watched Kyoya spin in the air. He hit the ground and skated to her, grabbing both of her hands and spinning them both around in endless circles.

Haruhi lead the circles into smooth laps around the rink, sometimes turning them backwards. She laughed the whole time, watching all the people whip by as they passed them and all the lights twinkling. She hummed along with the music as she and Kyoya did a few more tricks before meeting back together at the exit/entrance.

"That was really fun, Kyoya-sempai." Haruhi smiled widely at him, as they took off their skates.

"I had a really fun time as well Haruhi." Kyoya responed, grinning slightly.

"I'm glad I got to see the real you today, Sempai. It was really cool to watch you on the ice too, I never knew you had such skill with ice skating."

"Same with you Haruhi."

Haruhi looked at him and blushed lightly, before placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

Kyoya blushed slightly as well, then coughing into his hand and looking away; making Haruhi laugh.

"Thank you Kyoya," he looked at her confused, "For taking me here, I havent been ice skating in forever. Since my mom died... We used to go every weekend every winter, somtimes in the other seasons. But it was never as natural, or fun. But this changed that."

"Well Haruhi, our date isnt over yet. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Haruhi laughed and so they left, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>35 of their date! Well I think this turned out quite nicely, considering how long it took compared to the first few chapters of their date. Well I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading! Please review!

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	21. Chapter 21

**Haruhi and The Host Wars**

**Disclaimer:** HitaAndUtaPri does not own Ouran High School Host Club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori, Funimation, Hakusensha, and LaLa. I own Ramiere and Parker, and anyone else who happens to pop in here that is not from Ouran!

Oh and I wanted to say quickly before I started this chapter, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED/ALERTED/FAVORITED THIS STORY! I feel blessed just to know people are reading it. So thank you. Read on please~

Chapter 21

* * *

><p>-WE ARE GOING TO SKIP THE WHOLE LIMO THING CAUSE I AM SICK OF THE AWKWARDNESS, At the dinner place-<p>

"Why out of all places in Japan do we have to eat here?" Haruhi grumbled, looking at the overly fancy 5 star restaurant.

"Because I wanted us to eat good quality food."

Haruhi started growling about 'rich bastard', 'too much money'', and 'no respect for lower class people'. The two entered the restaurant and sat down, not even bothering to pay attention to the host, who was gawking at them.

Kyoya smiled at her, which was slightly creepy looking considering the dim lighting they were in. So she just smiled back, soaking in the silence between the two and listening to the soft music from the orchestra playing.

The waiter soon came and gave them their menus and asked if they wanted anything to drink. Kyoya responding with grape wine (OH SNAP! Underage drinking!) and Haruhi just asking for a glass of green tea. They then returned to their silence as the two skimmed through the menu, looking for anything that sounded good. But yet to Haruhi's dismay, everything was a nonlocal food. Everything came from around the world and most of it she had no clue what it even was, making her frown. She peeked up to Kyoya who had his menu lying down on the table, having already have chosen what he wanted.

* * *

><p>I'M SORRY FOR HOW SHORT IT IS! D: 45 of their date! Well I think this turned out quite horribly, considering how long it took to complete it. Well I hope you guys liked it (Even though its so short.. I have nothing interesting to happen at the restaurant)! Thanks for reading and please review! Reviews warm my heart~

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	22. Chapter 22

**Haruhi and The Host Wars**

**Disclaimer:** HitaAndUtaPri does not own Ouran High School Host Club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori, Funimation, Hakusensha, and LaLa. I own Ramiere and Parker, and anyone else who happens to pop in here that is not from Ouran!

Oh and I wanted to say quickly before I started this chapter, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED/ALERTED/FAVORITED THIS STORY! I feel blessed just to know people are reading it. So thank you. Read on please~

**Okay I know many of you have been waiting for this chapter, but sadly it's not going to be much of their date. It'll be their good nights and crap. So I'm not sure exactly if you guys should suspect Kyoya of being the winner or not.. Just considering the fact that I cant seem to write that pairing yet... But here's the next chapter of Haruhi and The Host Wars, please enjoy!**

Chapter 22

* * *

><p><span>Haruhi's POV<span>

Kyoya walked me back up to the house, his arm around my waist. It just didn't feel quite right... This night and how it all wound up going, I just don't think that there's anything between us.

"Well Haruhi, this was quite the night. Thank you for allowing me to take you out," Kyoya said as we walked through the living room.

"Thank you for taking me Kyoya," I replied, smiling slightly to him, "It seems the others all retreated to bed instead of waiting for us."

"Seems so, it must be rather late then."

I peeked over to a clock in the kitchen as we passed, shaking my head at him, "Nope, it's only just going on nine forty-five."

He shrugged, "Let's watch our steps then."

"A little late for that, Kyo-chan," a deathly sweet voice called out.

Third POV

The lights flickered on and they realized they were surrounded by hosts. Honey was perched on the railing up on the top of the stairs, Hikaru and Kaoru were flanked on their left and their right Tamaki was standing there, and lastly Mori towered over them from behind.

"Honey-sempai?" Kyoya questioned, skeptically.

"What have you two been up to?" Hikaru asked.

"Why do you care?" Kyoya retorted.

"Kyoya... Why didn't you tell us you were going on a date with Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, a bit of hurt evident in his voice.

"I don't believe it should be any of your business what I do in my personal life, Tamaki. Nor to any of you for that matter," Kyoya stated.

Haruhi stood there watching the ongoing battle between the men, finding it utterly pointless. She looked up to where Honey had been sitting, only to notice that he was staring at her. The brunette waved to small blonde, making him smile and wave back excitedly.

"Hey! I'm really tired, so I'm going to bed. You babies can continue your argument but keep it down," Haruhi muttered, pushing past the arguing teens and walking up the steps.

"Great you idiots! Now look what you've done!" Tamaki shouted.

"Tamaki! You were a part of it too!"

"Yeah boss! Don't go blaming us!" the twins bellowed, outraged by his comment.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Haruhi screamed.

The sound of a door slamming resonated throughout the house, making all the humans look to the top of he staircase. Homey looked down the hall at the door, a frown on his face.

"...You guys made Haru-chan upset...," Honey growled, turning to glare at the four culprits.

"H-Honey-sempai c-calm down...," they all murmured.

He dropped down and stared at them, shaking his head.

"Come on, Takashi. I need some cake."

Mori nodded and followed after his shorter cousin, giving the others a look of disapproval.

Haruhi sat in her room, her pj's already on. She leaned back onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling, thoughts running rampantly. She felt like she was going to cry... Everyone was fighting because of her, she hated it, it chilled her to the bone. She flipped over so she was on her side and closed her eyes, letting out a big sigh. Sleep took over soon enough, but it was not going to be at all peaceful to her.

* * *

><p><span>Haruhi's Dream (Nightmare is more suitable I suppose), Still Third POV<span>

Haruhi's eyes fluttered open, a confused expression taking over her features right away. She sat up and looked around, wondering where she was.

A big desolate dark field, the sky was a dark ravenous black. The grass was dead in some patches, she could see hills out in the distance along the horizon. A heavy gust of wind blew her backwards, sprawling down a steep drop in the field. She screamed as she tumbled, every bone starting to ache. She sighed once she thought she was done rolling, until she realized she was falling endlessly into what looked like a dark void.

"MORI-SEMPAI! HELP ME!" Haruhi screeched, her eyes clenching shut.

She thought she was on her own for a few slight seconds before she felt something grab her and yank her upwards. She hit something solid and then she was bouncing slightly, almost as if she was being carried... Her eyes opened and she looked up to slight pale skin and cat-like eyes. Her eyes widened, having been expecting Mori, her tall and dark silent knight.

"...Kaoru?" she whispered, looking up trying to search the boy's eyes.

He looked down and flashed a concerned smile, "Don't look behind us, Haruhi."

She tried hard not to look but had no choice as she soon had to twist her neck to kink out the knots in it, her eyes widening as she saw what it was.

A big flock of these thunder human bird hybrid things were chasing after them, she squeaked and looked back to her hands. She gripped Kaoru's jacket and closed her eyes, trying to calm down.

_It'll be okay Haruhi... Kaoru will save us... It'll be all fine..._

But that soon turned out to be a lie as Kaoru ran out of breath and set her down, motioning for her to stay put and not to move. She shook her head, pleading with her eyes for him not to go. He looked away and walked off to face the flock of creatures. They seemed to pick up speed as soon as he stepped forward, Haruhi's eyes widening and moving to go forward when she felt someone grab her hand.

Her head whipped to the side, "We can't leave Kaoru! Hikaru!"

Hikaru looked at her, tugging her along, "We can't go back Haruhi. We'll both be killed, I can't let you die."

She felt tears coming, "B-But Kaoru..." she murmured, looking back.

Hikaru shook his head, "Forget him, he's probably dead. We need to get out of here," A sense of urgency and remorse were heard in his voice and seen in his eyes.

Haruhi blinked and a few tears slid down her porcelain skin. A scream was heard and the sound of thunder, soon followed by skin being torn apart. She choked on a sob, wanting to look back.

"Let's go!" Hikaru screamed, practically dragging her behind him.

Haruhi sighed quietly, running with him. They were soon back where she had woken up and she collapsed down into a crumpled pile on the ground.

End Dream

* * *

><p>Haruhi bolted up right, sweat covering her face. She looked at the clock sitting next to her bed: 10:57 AM. Her mouth dropped open, it hadn't seemed that long... She jumped out of bed, wondering why her alarm didn't go off. She hurried and got dressed, rushing out of her room.<p>

She tripped on her sandals as she hurried down the stairs, making her fall head first down the set of stairs. She stood up and rushed off to the kitchen, rubbing her now sore head.

"GAH!" She screamed as she came upon the mess that easily said Host Club.

She groaned and opened the fridge, grabbing a grapefruit juice box. She left to fetch the cleaning supplies and six unlucky teen boys. She found all of them watching cartoons in the living room. She pulled the plug on the tv, making them all look at her with slight annoyance.

"We we're watching that you know," Hikaru muttered, Haruhi just stared at him.

The dream was still fresh in her mind, she shook her head after realizing that she had been staring at the boy.

"Well too bad," she replied.

"I'm guessing she found the mess..." Kaoru whispered, looking at the ground.

"Yeah, I did," Haruhi crossed her arms, "And I'm no cleaning it. Get in there and get scrubbing, all of you."

They sighed but no one moved, Haruhi's raised an eyebrow.

"That wasn't a suggestion. It was a demand, now let's **go**."

Everyone shuddered at the motherly glare she was giving them and rushed off to the kitchen, her following behind triumphantly.

They stood there, looking at the dreaded buckets, rags, sponges, and soap containers.

"Grab a set and get started, chop chop."

They looked at Haruhi who was sitting in the window seat, drinking her juice box and reading a fashion magazine (ERMAGERD! Haruhi reading a fashion magazine?! Mind. BLOWN!) They all grabbed their supplies, reluctantly well all but Mori. They filled the buckets and got to work cleaning up the whole kitchen, Honey humming a happy tune the whole time, making Haruhi smile.

* * *

><p>Well all done! There's the next chapter! Sorry for the wait! But I hope you all liked it! :) Review please~<p>

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	23. Chapter 23

**Haruhi and The Host Wars**

**Disclaimer:** HitaAndUtaPri does not own Ouran High School Host Club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori, Funimation, Hakusensha, and LaLa. I own Ramiere and Parker, and anyone else who happens to pop in here that is not from Ouran!

Chapter 23

* * *

><p>-After the mess was cleaned, Hikaru's POV (First time doing his POV)-<p>

_I cant believe Haruhi made us clean the kitchen, it was horrible. None of us even knew what the hell we were doing!_

I glared at the mop as I threw it into the closet, slamming the door proudly. Then went off to go find my brother, figure out what he was up to.

"Kaoru!" I called out, wandering throughout the halls.

I kept walking, hoping my brother would show up. As I absently looked around thoughts were rampantly ran through my head.

-Haruhi's POV-

I walked around, looking for Hikaru, to tell him that we were all going swimming. But I couldn't find him anywhere.

-Hikaru's POV-

I rounded a corner and stumbled back as I bumped into something. I looked down and noticed a familiar head of brown hair. It was Haruhi.

-Haruhi's POV-

"Oh, Hikaru, I've been looking for you," I mumbled.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, we're all going swimming. I wanted to make sure you came too."

"Oh… I'll be right there."

I nodded and turned around and walked away, glancing over my shoulder at him. He didn't seem right... Better go and get changed, the others are probably waiting for us.

-Third POV-

Kaoru was talking with Kyoya about random topics, casting a glance in Tamaki's direction every few minutes. Honey and Mori were off in the water, way too far to be able to see from on the beach.

So when Hikaru and Haruhi arrived, you can probably guess the reactions. Tamaki charged at them and stole Haruhi away and ran off towards the water, her struggling in his grasp. Kaoru was stating their late timing, grinning at his brother. Kyoya just shook his head and told Tamaki to put Haruhi down.

As soon as Haruhi came in contact with the ground she fled away from Tamaki before he could grab her again. She went by the twins and talked and joked around with them.

"So Haruhi, what do you wanna do this weekend? It's going to be our last weekend here," Kaoru asked.

"Then we have to go back to school," Hikaru muttered.

"Wanna hang out?" they finished together, smiling down at her.

She thought it over for a little while; she smiled at them, "Sure."

They clapped, "Yeah~! We get Haruhi!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes.

-Friday Night, Third POV-

Hikaru and Kaoru got all dressed up: …in paintball gear. And then went off to fetch Haruhi, bringing a bag with paintball guns and tubes of paintballs.

* * *

><p>Sorry for all the POV changes! I try not to do that a lot because I know that it can get annoying. Well all done! There's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait! But I hope you all liked it! :) Review please~<p>

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	24. Chapter 24

**Haruhi and The Host Wars**

**Disclaimer:** HitaAndUtaPri does not own Ouran High School Host Club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori, Funimation, Hakusensha, and LaLa. I own Ramiere and Parker, and anyone else who happens to pop in here that is not from Ouran!

**This is my first 2013 chapter! So happy! :DD Hope it was worth the wait~ Hope you all had a great New Years Eve or would it just be easier to say Holidays? Hmm let's go with that! Hope you all had a great Holiday! :D **

Chapter 24

* * *

><p>-Third Person POV-<p>

The twins knocked on Haruhi's door, smirking. The door opened to reveal Haruhi in a tank top and sweats, she looked at them confused.

"Are you two going somewhere…?" She questioned.

They looked at her, plainly showing that they weren't amused. Hikaru rolled his eyes, "We're here to pick you up Haruhi!"

"Now go get changed!" Kaoru tossed a dark brown duffle bag at her.

She caught it and walked off to her bathroom, muttering about how this was stupid.

She came back out in her paintball gear, "So what are we doing exactly?"

"We're going to go play paintball!"

HAruhi stared at them, "No," and then went to go change out of the heavy gear.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Hikaru called rushing after her and going in front her, successfully stopping her.

She put her hand on her hip and looked up at him, "What Hikaru?"

"We're not going to play real paintball. We don't like those rules, so we're just going to go and have a fun kind of challenge," Kaoru explained, coming up behind her.

Haruhi rose an eyebrow, looking over her shoulder at him.

"We're going to go and play 'See Who Gets Hit the Most Game!'" Hikaru cheered.

"That names so bland Hikaru!"

"I know, I couldn't think of anything better though!"

They argued as they nudged Haruhi along towards the door. She was just muttering about this was so going to end badly. Cause when there's a challenge from the Hitachiin brothers, nothing good EVER comes from it. Ever. She sighed, knowing that she wasn't getting out of this one, and decided to just pray for the best.

_"I mean what's the worst that could happen?" _She thought, musing all the things that could go wrong.

-Time Skip-

"We're here, Haruhi!" the twins cheered stepping out of the limo.

Haruhi climbed out and looked around, "Um, where is here?"

"The forest!"

"Why the forest?!"

"Because real paintball fields are boring."

She sighed and dropped her bag, "Okay so how is this going to work?"

"Easy! We all split up and once we here a horn we start! Its that simple. The goal is to shoot the other two a lot. Then we'll change and go have something to eat and by then our helpers should have welled had enough time to count the pain spots. And if that doesnt work, then who ever has the least amount of paint on their gear wins. The game ends when the horn blows twice." Hikaru and Kaoru rose up two fingers.

Haruhi nodded, taking in the information.

"Sound easy enough?"

"Mhm."

"Great! Now unto what the winner and the losers get!"

"Here we go." Haruhi stated, getting Cheshire cat grins from the two.

"The winner gets to have one free day to do anything they want," Hikaru said, winking at Kaoru, "And the loser has to be late and slack off at to and at the Host Club. For two whole weeks."

Haruhi's eyes widened, she most certainly did not want to lose this. Or may her own Hell be made. She shuddered at the thought of Kyoya's reaction, he was bad enough already.

"Are you ready for this?" the twins asked Haruhi.

She nodded, looking very serious. They nodded back.

"Grab your bag and lets split up!" Kaoru cheered, grabbing his and running to the east path.

Haruhi laughed watching him run away, trying to sling his bag over onto his shoulders. Hikaru took off running shouting out excited noises, heading down up the north path. Haruhi grabbed her bag and sprinted off into the west path, praying for this to be fun.

* * *

><p>Sorry for it being so short! Next chapter will be the paintball war thing... And there eating time. XD Well there's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait! But I hope you all liked it! :) Review please~<p>

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	25. Chapter 25

**Haruhi and The Host Wars**

**Disclaimer:** HitaAndUtaPri does not own Ouran High School Host Club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori, Funimation, Hakusensha, and LaLa. I own Ramiere and Parker, and anyone else who happens to pop in here that is not from Ouran!

Chapter 25

* * *

><p>-Third Person POV-<p>

Haruhi walked briskly through her side of the forest, staying on the path, listening very carefully. Her eyes were flickering around wildly. She walked until her path split up to East and North. She looked at both and decided to turn down the East path, watching for one of the twins. She had been walking for a little while when she heard something up ahead, she hid behind and looked over the side fo the tree. Kaoru sat on top of a tree stump, he was eating a sandwich, looking like he didn't think he'd get found.

Haruhi shook her head, _arrogant idiot... _

She aimed her paint ball gun and shot some at him. She hit him a few times and whipped behind the tree.

Kaoru dropped his sandwich from shock and grabbed his gun and stood up, putting his bag back on his shoulder. He looked around then at the paint color, it was red. _Who was red? Haruhi or Hikaru...? _He couldn't remember.

He gripped his gun and took off in the other direction, paint balls hitting his back. He soon got far enough away so that whoever was firing couldn't hit him. As he ran nothing crossed his brain but to keep moving.

He bumped into something and fell down as did the person he ran into. He blinked and groaned, sitting up. HE looked over at the mirror across from him.

"Hikaru?" he questioned.

"Kaoru?"

"So it was Haruhi shooting at me."

"Woah Kaoru... you got hit a lot..." Hikaru smirked.

Red paint splattered onto Hikaru as he went to get up. He jumped and looked around, but they stopped and then started to hit Kaoru again.

"Haruhi." they both stated when the paint balls stopped.

Haruhi smiled happily from her hiding spot. She popped out and looked at them, they were facing the opposite way. She aimed and hit them a few more times before they whipped around, she ducked behind her tree. The twins brought up their guns and fired around the area. Haruhi shook her head and ran off ahead. The twins heard her and split up, following the crunching of the leaves and branches.

They were still firing, Haruhi felt one hit her and she turned another direction and zigzagged between trees. She looked at the color, orange. _Kaoru's right behind me... I should get him and Hikaru to turn on each other... _She smirked and turned sharply and followed the other foot steps. She turned just as Hikaru came into her view. Kaoru let a battle cry and fired at Hikaru, HIkaru doing the same.

"Stop!" Kaoru said as he ran out of paint balls.

That's when they realized that they had been firing at each other. They sighed defeated and dropped their guns on the ground. Kaoru whistled and another horn sounded out, signally the end of the game. Haruhi stepped out from behind a big boulder, smiling happily. They couldn't help but smile too.

"Good job Haruhi. You beat us. We actually didn't think you'd win." they smirked.

She looked at them, "Either did I. But I really don't want Kyoya-sempai to yell at me."

They laughed, "So then we can just go eat. They won't even have to count the paint cause obviously you won."

Haruhi smiled and nodded, "Good I'm starving!"

Hikaru chuckled, "Me too."

"I'm not!" Kaoru said cheekily.

"Of course you're not! You ate a sandwich!"

Kaoru smiled sheepishly as Hikaru looked at him, "Really?'

Kaoru nodded, Hikaru playfully smacked him on the back, making Haruhi smile thoughtfully at the two brothers. They walked out of the woods, big smiles on their faces, chatting merrily. They took off their gear and threw it in the trunk of the fancy convertible parked in place of a limo. Haruhi rose an eye brow at them.

Hikaru and Kaoru pulled down their shirts and Hikaru climbed in the driver seat, Kaoru taking the passenger seat. Haruhi tugged down her shirt and looked at them.

"Where am I supposed to sit?"

Kaoru patted his lap; Haruhi shook her head.

"No way."

"Well unless you want to try and cram yourself into the trunk..." Kaoru trailed off.

Haruhi groaned and Kaoru helped her in, she sat down awkwardly, but secretly she was happy. Hikaru patted her leg, she looked at him and he smiled. He stepped on the gas making them go flying down the highway. Hikaru grinning, putting on his stylish sunglasses, Kaoru did the same. Haruhi looked at the two and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You guys look funny."

Kaoru faked a hurt look, "Haruhi! That's cold!"

Haruhi laughed and smacked his head. Hikaru laughed at the two closest people in his life as they messed around.

"Hey! I'm trying to drive!" Hikaru scolded, "Stop distracting me you two!"

"Yes, Hikaru." they both responded, mocking him.

He looked at them over his sunglasses and shook his head. He pressed further down on the gas as they picked up speed. Haruhi's eyes enlarged and she whipped her head at him.

"Hikaru! Slow down!" she yelled.

"Why?" he asked, speeding up and zigzagging a little bit on the road.

"Because you're going to kill us!" she screeched, gripping onto Kaoru's shoulder.

"No I'm not." Hikaru replied completely calm.

"Hikaru." Haruhi stated.

"Haruhi, you need to learn to relax and just go with it." Hikaru said, "You're too worried about everything. Stop thinking about things and just relax. We have a good hour and a half drive just to town. So just lean back and just...go with it."

Haruhi huffed annoyed, but moved around on Kaoru's lap until she was comfy and leaned back into him. He looked at her and smiled, winking at Hikaru. Hikaru nodded and turned off onto another road to go the long way to town.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! :) I hope you enjoyed! I promise next one wont take this long.<p>

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	26. Chapter 26

**Haruhi and The Host Wars**

**Disclaimer:** Hita-Chan does not own Ouran High School Host Club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori, Funimation, Hakusensha, and LaLa. I own Ramiere and Parker, and anyone else who happens to pop in here that is not from Ouran!

**Hey! Long time no write! Hehe... I have no excuse except for the fact I had no clue what to write. Well I hope it ends up being okay. I may end up discontinuing this… It's just kind of an amateur story to me and I feel like I could definitely rewrite it and make it better. So, um, yeah...**

Chapter 26

* * *

><p>-Third Person POV, The Next Morning-<p>

Haruhi woke up to find all the Host Club members staring down at her. She glared at them.

"What are you doing?" she asked no one in particular.

"We were just going to wake you up!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Haruhi frowned and slid under the covers. "Go away."

Honey plopped on the bed next to her, Kaoru falling on the other side. They both tugged at the covers, slowly moving them away. Haruhi looked to Honey's happy face to Kaoru's smirk.

"Fine! I'll get up." She muttered, climbing around Kaoru and getting out of the bed. She pulled down her pajama shorts and fixed her shirt as she walked over to find clothes for the day, "We're leaving today correct?"

"That is correct." Kyoya responded, snapping his phone shut, "The limo will be here soon."

Haruhi nodded and shoved them all out to get dressed. Once she was dressed she walked out and downstairs, pulling her bags behind her. They thunked down the stairs and she released them in the pile of bags by the door.

"HARU-CHAN!" Honey called from in the kitchen. Haruhi walked in that direction, she looked and saw them all searching through cupboards.

"What're you guys doing?"

"We're hungryyyyy!" Tamaki whined.

Haruhi sighed and grabbed a few things and started mixing things in a bowl, all the Hosts watching her cook.

"I'm so glad to finally be done cooking for all of you." She muttered under her breath.

"Haruhiiii! That's so mean!" The twins whined.

"It's true." she mumbled.

"I'm sorry Haru-chan." Honey peered up at her with wide eyes.

"Ah." Mori agreed.

Haruhi smiled, "Thanks, Honey-sempai. Mori-sempai."

They nodded with smiles on their faces and looked to the other Hosts with successful expressions.

* * *

><p>It's short because of what I mentioned above. I think I'm going to just rewrite this and re-post it… Hm. We'll see… Now that sounds like a lot of work as I think more about it.<p>

~Hita Says Good Bye~


End file.
